Its only love
by libstik
Summary: Tenía que verla de nuevo, moriria si no la volvia a ver, ella era su nueva adiccion, su nueva razon para vivir
1. Chapter 1

Its only love

Era una mañana muy dulce en la aldea de Kohona siempre tan pacifica, cosa que le agradaba a la chica de cabellos dorados, ella hacia tiempo que vivía en esa aldea, por ordenes que le había dado su hermano, la chica estaba en la habitación que le había asignado la Hokage, no era la gran cosa pero tampoco era una pocilga, la chica se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo, hace algunos meses se encontraba algo pensativa y no sabia la razón, se estiro un poco y de un salto salió de la cama, se trono los dedos y fue a ducharse.

El agua pasaba por su cuerpo lentamente, la chica estaba tan relajada, el agua tibia la hacia relajarse completamente, después de algunos minutos la chica fue a la habitación a vestirse para salir.

Paseaba por la aldea miraba a todos, la mayoría tenían una sonrisa en su rostro y ella entendía el porque, todos estaban con sus seres queridos y ella, sola en una aldea donde muy a penas la gente la conocía, paso por las grandes puertas de Konoha y fue directamente a la colina en donde últimamente se acostaba para pensar y a veces para practicar, se acostó y cerro sus ojos con mucha pesadez pero sintió como una persona se acostaba a su lado de la misma manera que ella, la chica ni quiso mirarlo, por alguna razón inexistente ella lo odiaba...

**-Vas a quedarte aquí...dime para yo irme**

**-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo...aunque te moleste**

**-Haz lo que quieras**

**-Hice algo que te pusiera de malas...hace mucho que me tratas de esa manera**

**-No pasa nada Shikamaru...solo no tengo ganas de platicar contigo**

La chica se levanto y se fue de aquel tranquilo lugar, la rubia no sabia porque no lo quería ver, ella lo quería mucho y estimaba por ser un genio en las estrategias pero todo eso cambio cuando ese chico le declaro los sentimientos a aquella rubia ruidosa que no menos le agradaba de toda la aldea.

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido pero ya era demasiado tarde el chico Nara ya habia usado una de sus técnicas para hacerla que papara, Shikamaru se acerco a ella y y trataba de mirarla a los ojos pero ella no lo quería ver, miraba hacia el suelo...

**-Mírame cuando hablo Temari**

**-Shikamaru ya te dije que no quiero hablarte**

**-Que es lo que tienes? ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿por qué me esquivas?**

**-No es muy problemático para ti hacer tantas preguntas?**

**-Porque me contestas con otra pregunta?**

**-Shikamaru tengo que hacer muchas cosas déjame ir**

**-No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas que le paso a la chica de la arena que conocí **(tomándola de los hombros fuertemente)

**-Creo que Ino te esta esperando porque no vas con ella? **(mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

**-Es por Ino que estas así? **(mirándola algo confundido)

**-...**

**-Temari...estas celosa?**

**-No...me dejas ir ya**

Shikamaru la soltó de aquella cárcel en la que la tenia y la dejo ir, el estaba realmente confundido por las reacciones de la chica de la arena, mientras ella caminaba muy enojada, no entendía como ese chico habia adivinado que Ino era la responsable de que ella la esquivara, tomo aire profundamente y exhalo, camino de nuevo por las calles de Konoha y vio una de las tiendas mas conocidas en esa aldea, el restaurante mas famoso por el ramen, la chica entro y se sentó en las pocas sillas que estaban en ese lugar y pidió una porción de ramen, pasaron unos minutos y se empezaron a oír voces, voces ya conocidas, eran las voces del equipo de Shikamaru, Temari se resigno a oír y ver a Shikamaru y a Ino demostrándose su amor, la rubia de las coletas escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos...

**-Hola Temari hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí**

**-Lo mismo dijo Ino...he estado haciendo algunos encargos de la quinta y no he tenido tiempo para nada**

**-Debe ser muy duro estar con esa mujer**

**-No creo que sea para tanto**

**-A la mejor tienes razón**

La chica rubio le dio una sonrisa a Temari y después se dispuso a pedir un plato de remen, minutos después llego Shikamaru con la misma cara de aburrimiento de siempre, Temari bajo un poco mas la cabeza y empezó a comer muy lentamente, Shikamaru la vio de nuevo, odiaba como lo rechazaba de esa manera, miro a Ino y le dio un beso en la frente, Ino lo miro y le dio una agradable sonrisa, el chico no dejaba de ver a la rubia de la arena pero tampoco le dejaba de poner atención a su novia, Temari se levanto de su aciento y cuando estaba a punto de pagar la propina Shikamaru la detuvo

**-Yo lo pago**

**-No...para eso hago misiones aquí**

**-Siempre eres tan terca en todo**

**-Creo que si...gracias por la comida**

La chica de nuevo se marcho, Ino miro a Shikamaru atentamente y después empezó a comer, por un momento percibió algo de enojo en el joven Nara, algo muy extraño ya que el nunca se enojaba por cosas tan pequeñas, mas bien nunca se enojaba solo se molestaba a veces.


	2. te amo?

_Its only love_

Te amo?

De nuevo, la misma mañana fresca, la chica abrió sus ojos y visualizo su habitación, pero esta mañana seria algo diferente a las demás, Temari había decidido practicar con el chico de cejas extrañas, no era que no le agradara pero era algo excéntrico con eso de la juventud, se vistió y fue a donde el chico la había citado, llego muy temprano y espero algunos minutos hasta que el apareció corriendo a toda velocidad...

**-Lamento la tardanza...es que tenia que hacer mis ejercicios matutinos...me dijo la Hokage que necesitabas practicar el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo**

**-Si lo se**

**-Muy bien primero que nada...tienes que hacer los estiramientos necesarios y dejar a un lado todas las armas**

La chica obedeció sin decir nada mas, por alguna razón la Hokage lo había puesto con el, no quería hacerlo, prefería ver las nubes, como odiaba ese complejo que le había puesto Shikamaru, movió su cabeza un par de veces y fue con el chico

**-Lo primero son los estiramientos y después vamos a correr 500 vueltas a todo Konoha**

**-Estas loco?...no las pienso hacer**

**-Temari donde esta tu flama de la juventud?**

**-Se quedo en la aldea de la arena...creo que estas exagerando un poco**

**-Tienes razón...que tal si solo 10 vueltas a la aldea**

**-Esta un poco mejor...nos vemos al rato**

La chica empezó a trotar, Lee la seguia, el chico platicaba con ella con tanta normalidad , le contaba sobre la misión que había tenido el día anterior, que fue muy difícil, el lo relataba con tanta emoción que Temari no se atrevió a molestarlo, le agradaba escuchar a un ninja que no se quejara de las misiones estúpidas que ponían en esa aldea, pasaron por la aldea y ya a nadie le sorprendía ver a Lee corriendo pero se sorprendieron al ver a la rubia con el, extraña combinación, Temari reía por los comentarios de la juventud que hacia ese chico...

-**De casualidad usted soñó ser ninja algún día?**

**-No...nunca me imagine ser ninja...nunca soñé en nada...solo seguia mi vida **

**-Se arrepiente de ser ninja?**

La chica se quedo plasmada, esa pregunta nunca había pasado por su cabeza, lo pensó por unos minutos y se dio cuenta que si ella no hubiera sido ninja nunca hubiera conocido a Shikamaru, se volvió a quedar plasmada, se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en el mas de lo normal, si, se había enamorado de aquel holgazán cobarde y ya no podía hacer nada...

**-Temari estas ahí?**

**-Si** (mirándolo fijamente) no me arrepiento de nada

**-Esa es la flama de la juventud** (levantando su dedo pulgar hacia el aire)

La chica lo volvió a mirar con algo de extrañeza y empezó a reírse, Lee la miro y se confundió y mientas pasaba por ahí los ojos de un chico miraban a la rubia, por un momento tuvo ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a el joven Lee.

La tarde paso como el agua en el rió, la rubia se acostó en el pasto a respirar, realmente esas vueltas si la habían agotado demasiado, Lee la miraba y empezaba a golpear un gran árbol que estaba al frente de el, después de algunos minutos de descanso...

**-Muy bien Temari por hoy es suficiente...cuando regreses de la misión van a ser 20 vueltas a todo Konoha y 1500 saltos**

**-No lo dices enserio?**

**-Vamos demuestra esa flama de la juventud**

El chico empezó a reírse y se fue, Temari lo vio marcharse y si definitivamente ese chico tenia una gran flama de la juventud como el mismo decía, la rubia miro las nubes y dio un gran suspiro, deseaba que Shikamaru estuviera junto a ella, y como si fueran escuchado sus deseos el chico Nara estaba al frente de ella...

**-Que hacías con Lee en la aldea?**

**-Acaso importa Shikamaru?**

**-porque me respondes con otra pregunta?**

**-No tengo muchas ganas de discutir genio**

**-Entonces me puedo sentar aquí a tu lado**

**-Haz lo que quieras**

Shikamaru se recostó junto con ella, hace varios meses que no lo hacían, miraban las nubes sin mencionar palabra alguna, los latidos de la chica eran un poco mas rápidos de lo normal, Shikamaru no tenia ni idea de lo que tenia que platicar con ella o mas bien tenia miedo decir cualquier comentario estúpido y que ella se fuera...

**-Hoy te vi con Ino en el parque...se nota que se llevan muy bien**

**-Pues si...aunque es demasiado problemática**

**-Todo para ti es problemático**

**-No todo...aunque definitivamente lo mas problemático en el mundo son las mujeres**

**-...**

**-Nunca voy a entenderlas...siempre enojadas, caprichosas, gritonas, lloronas**

**-Mira quien lo dice...el mas llorón de todo Konoha **

**-Mañana vas a ir a una misión muy importante no es así?**

**-Si...dicen que es muy difícil...voy a ir con Sakura e Ino**

**-De que trata la misión?**

**-Trata de ir a unas aguas termales cerca de la aldea de la ola **

**-...**

**-Vamos a estar 3 días ahí**

**-Y que tan difícil puede ser eso?**

**-No hay...solo el camino va a ser el difícil**

El chico se levanto de donde estaba acostado y la miro, Temari tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para ella era muy entretenido fastidiarlo y mas si sabia que el estaba interesado en el tema, la rubia suspiro fuertemente y cerro sus ojos, después de algunos minutos la chica quedo profundamente dormida, Shikamaru la vio y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, no entendía como una mujer tan escandalosa podía estar tranquila un momento, se levanto y la cargo en su espalda, si que se le hacia problemático hacer eso, pasaba por las calles de Konoha ahora ya bacías por las horas de la noche, llegaron al apartamento de Temari y el chico empezó a buscar las llaves entre las ropas de ella, las encontró y abrió la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un lugar muy acogedor, nunca se imagino que Temari fuera tan...femenina, paso por el enorme pasillo, en todos lados tenia fotografías y pinturas muy extrañas, las llamaba extrañas porque el no era un gran observador en ese aspecto, entro a la ultima puerta, la de su habitación, encontró todo muy arreglado, la chica si que era muy ordenada con sus cosas, entro y recostó a la chica en la gran cama matrimonial y empezó a inspeccionar toda la habitación, algo le llamo mucho la atención y fueron las fotografías que había en una pequeña mesa, las miro de reojo y pudo notar algunas fotografías de la aldea y algunos pergaminos, tenia mucha curiosidad por verlos pero era demasiado problemático así que mejor se marcho viendo por ultima vez a la kunochi.

Saliendo del edificio se encontró con una chica rubia que se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, Shikamaru al sentir a la chica sabia que podía estar en problemas, Ino se acerco lenta y sensualmente hacia el y lo abrazo por el cuello...

-**Que hacías aquí Shika?**

**-Vine a dejar a Temari a su casa, se quedo dormida y no iba a dejarla sola en el pasto**

**-Estas seguro?**

**-Temari es una persona muy apreciada eso es todo**

**-Te invito a cenar a mi casa**

**-Que yo sepa no esta tu madre en casa**

**-No crees que es mejor que no este**

Lo beso tiernamente en los labios y depuse de terminar el beso los 2 se fueron a la casa de la chica, al llegar la chica quito el chaleco verde que traía puesto, era algo que iba a estorbar, el joven Nara la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho lentamente contra la pared para empezar a besar su cuello, la rubia mordía tiernamente su oreja...

Estaba amaneciendo, Shikamaru observaba atentamente los brazos desnudos de la chica, esa noche fue extraña para el, muchos le habían dicho que esa noche seria mágica, el sintió algo pero no sabia que era, sabia que amaba a Ino pero no sabia con cuanta intensidad, pensaba en todas las opciones que tenia en ese momento pero no encontró solución a ninguna, en eso se levanto Ino y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

**-Hola Shikamaru**

**-Hola**

**-Estas bien?**

**-Si...solo me siento algo extraño despertar a tu lado**

**-Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos a noche?**

**-No...para nada...es solo que me siento extraño**

**-Te amo Shikamaru**

Shikamaru se inmovilizo por unos momentos para después darle un beso en la frente, para el las cosas iban muy rápido, Ino lo miro como esperando una respuesta, esa respuesta que no iba a escuchar ese día de el, la chica se levanto de la cama y fue a bañarse, Shikamaru la miro irse hasta el baño de su casa, para el ella era una diosa en todos los aspectos, el chico tenia que irse y esperar el gran interrogatorio que le haría su padre sobre esta noche, se despidió de Ino y se fue a su casa.


	3. Recuerdos

_Its only love_

Recuerdos

Era muy temprano, mas temprano de lo normal, aun se asomaban las estrellas en el horizonte, Shikamaru no pudo dormir, se sentía extraño, sentía como si traicionara a alguien, esa misma mañana tendría que despedirse de Ino y desearle buena suerte, se levanto y se vistió con el uniforme de trabajo, al llegar ahí se encontró con una rubia ,la rubia que controlaba los vientos a su antojo, la brisa de la mañana la hacia verse muy natural...

**-Que haces tan temprano aquí Temari?**

**-Me encanta esta hora de la mañana**

**-...no hay nubes**

**-Me gustan mas las estrellas...son como las de mi aldea**

**-Extrañas mucho tu aldea?**

**-Si...por eso pedí que me regresaran**

**-Porque?**

**-Aquí no es tan entretenido como aya...además no hay nada que me lo impida**

**-Y cuando te vas?**

**-Regresando de esta misión**

Shikamaru se sentía desesperado, no quería que se fuera, ella era la única persona del sexo opuesto que tenia el valor para decirle que era su amiga, aunque eso fuera en contra de sus principios, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que ni se le ocurriera irse sintió unos brazos suaves y frágiles entre su cintura...

**-Hola Shika...viniste a despedirte de mi **

**-Claro Ino... como te sientes?**

**-Estoy muy cansada y algo adolorida por el entrenamiento de ayer pero estoy bien**

**-Cuando regresas?**

**-Creo que en tres días o tal vez menos**

La chica lo beso en los labios tiernamente, Temari muy disimuladamente empezó a ver a los alrededores a ver si aparecía la pelirosa, se sentía muy incomoda al ver esa pequeña escena y Shikamaru se sentía igual, no era que no le gustara el beso pero el no era de los que demostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos, momentos después apareció Sakura, se veía un poco agitada...

**-Lo siento...Tsunade me mando llamar...podemos irnos**

**-No vas a despedirte de Naruto?**

**-Ya me despedí de el Ino...vamonos o se nos va a ser tarde**

**-De acuerdo...adiós Shikamaru**

Empezaron a caminar las tres chicas pero en eso Temari sintió como alguien a tomaba del brazo izquierdo, la chica sabia quien era pero no quería voltear, pero la mano del chico la obligo a voltear, Temari lo miro fijamente...

**-Que pasa Shikamaru?**

**-Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar después de que regresen?**

**-No lo se...creo que un día mas para descansar**

**-Cuando regreses por favor quiero hablar contigo...sin peleas ni nada**

**-Lo pensare...adiós**

**-Adiós Temari**

Shikamaru le dio una pequeña mirada y la dejo partir, últimamente se sentía extraño, pero no sabia que era, pensaba y pensaba que era lo que le pasaba pero aun no encontraba solución, camino esta su casa y se encontró con su sensei, ese día iban a jugar shogi, cuando llego ahí estaba su sensei platicando con su padre Asuma cuando lo vio se despidió de su padre y se sentó a su lado para jugar, empezó el juego y Asuma lo notaba algo extraño...

**-Problemas Shikamaru?**

**-Tal vez...son tan problemáticas**

**-Paso algo con Ino?**

**-Pues...estuve con Ino **

**-Siempre estas con ella que tiene de malo?**

**-Estuve con Ino mas cerca de lo normal**

**-Oh...ya entendí a lo que te refieres...y que tiene de malo?**

**-No lo se...siento como si estuviera traicionando a alguien**

**-A quien?**

**-No lo se...pero creí que seria emocionante estar con Ino**

**-La amas?**

**-Si...pero no lo se**

Asuma lo miro y como muestra de apoyo puso una mano en su hombro, Shikamaru lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa aunque Asuma no le había dado un dato importante era bueno hablar con alguien que podía decirse que tenia experiencia en esos asuntos, Asuma miro el tablero y se dio cuenta que había perdido el juego, sonrió como siempre y dio la media vuelta

**-Shikamaru ten en cuenta algo**

**-...**

**-No siempre estas con la persona correcta**

Asuma se fue y dejo a un muy confundido Shikamaru, no sabia a que se referían esas palabras que había mencionado mientras en otro lugar algo lejano de ahí se encontraban las chicas platicando de cosas sin importancia, Temari iba en su mundo, mirando cualquier cosa, no era que no le interesaban los temas de aquellas chicas, es solo que le parecían algo estúpidas

**-Como vas con Shikamaru Ino?**

**-Pues (sonrojada) ayer nos quedamos juntos en mi casa**

**-Que tan juntos?**

**-Pues mas juntos de lo que crees**

Temari caminaba muy lentamente, con cada palabra de la rubia su corazón iba estrujándose lentamente, tal vez Shikamaru por eso quería hablar con ella, para decirle que amaba a Ino mas de lo que imaginaba, apretaba su quijada para no demostrar lo que sentía pero no pudo miro hacia el suelo, trataba de relajarse y borrar esas palabras de la chica pero era demasiado tarde ya estaban grabadas en su corazón...

**-Temari pasa algo malo?**

**-No es que esa roca me recordó mucho a alguien que quise mucho**

**-Una piedra que te recuerde a alguien no es un poco extraño?**

**-Lo se **

Rió un poco y pensaba que era una estúpida por dar una excusa tan idiota, recordar a Rock Lee por una piedra, esa excusa solo la podría creer un idiota descerebrado, la chica volvió a mirar al horizonte intentando corregir el error que había cometido

**-Ya falta poco para llegar**

**-Ya quiero llegar a las aguas termales **

**-Por fin un descanso necesario**

Las chica llegaron y los 3 días pasaron demasiado rápido, ni una de las 3 se quería ir pero era necesario irse por las misiones y porque ya no contaban con el dinero necesario para quedarse una noche mas, les callo la noche y tuvieron que acampar a la intemperie, formaron sus carpas y se dispusieron a dormir, Temari se quedo algunos momento a fuera, respirando el aire y viendo las estrellas, muy lentamente la pelirosa se acerco a ella y se acostó en la misma posición...

**-Te importa si estoy a tu lado**

**-No**

**-Temari acaso te molesto lo de Shikamaru e Ino?**

**-...**

**-Lo note cuando Ino menciono de que habían dormido juntos...te gusta Shikamaru?**

**-Creo que no es algo que te importe o si?**

**-Sabes yo amo a Sasuke y se que nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar con el pero mi corazón no deja de amarlo**

**-Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?**

**-Que no es bueno ocultar tus sentimientos, si tu no se los dices el nunca lo sabrá**

**-...**

**-Sabes he visto como te mira Shikamaru y es de una forma diferente, no es como mira a Ino, a ti te mira de una forma única**

Sakura estaba a punto de irse pero la voz quebrada de Temari hizo que se volviera a sentar en el mismo lugar en donde hace algunos momentos estaba, Temari se sentó y miro hacia el suelo, ella no era de las personas que hablaban de sus sentimientos abiertamente, era una conversación muy difícil para ella...

**-Hace tiempo yo estuve enamorada de un chico de la aldea de la arena, lo admiraba por todo, era magnifico estratega, magnifico luchador, un gran líder y yo era la típica estúpida enamorada de el, cuando le dije que sentía algo por el, el simplemente me dijo que yo no era de su tipo y que me olvidara de el, me destrozo con esas palabras tan simples y desde ahí prometí nunca demostrar mis sentimientos**

**-Y que paso con ese chico?**

**-El murió en una misión y desgraciadamente me toco verlo morir**

**-Lo siento**

**-No importa...vamos a dormir ya**

Temari rápidamente tomo su cobija y se tapo completamente y no era porque tuviera mucho sueño es solo que no quería que esa chica fuera testigo de esas lagrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

Empezaron la caminata y por las nubes se podía percibir que iba a llover, apresuraron el paso y en algunas horas mas llegaron, abrieron las puertas de la gran villa y ahí se encontraba Naruto, se veía muy emocionado de que la relirosa estuviera ahí, Temari noto que no estaba Shikamaru y por un momento creyó que algo le había pasado, Ino miraba por todas partes haber si estaba Shikamaru...

**-Oye Naruto donde esta Shikamaru?**

**-A la vieja Tsunade lo mando a hacer unas tareas creo que ya no tarda**

**-Ahí Naruto deja de llamarle vieja**

Sakura lo tomo por los cachetes y lo estiro con toda su fuerza, esas escenas eran tan entretenidas porque ese chico nunca miraba las consecuencias de sus actos y Sakura no se veía muy enojada que digamos, se veía feliz de volverlo a ver, cosa que solo pudo notar Temari al verlos, la rubia son decir nada se fue a su departamento a dejar las cosas del viaje y fue a darse un baño.


	4. Tiempos solostiempo para hablar

_Its only love_

Tiempo solos…tiempo para hablar

Ya estaba oscureciendo algunas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en el rostro de la chica que se encontraba tirada en el pasto, le encantaba el olor a tierra mojada, su rostro y ropas estaban completamente mojadas pero a la chica no le importo ella solo disfrutaba esa dulce sensación pero fue interrumpida por una voz un poco gruesa...

**-Te vas a enfermar Temari**

**-No te gusta la lluvia?**

**-Si... pero no me gusta mojarme**

**-...**

**-Temari necesito hablar contigo...es que yo...**

**-Lo se...se que tuviste relaciones con Ino...no importa son tus cosas**

**-Temari es que necesito hablar contigo**

La chica ya no quería escuchar ni una palabra de aquel genio, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un dulce puñal que se le clavaba en el corazón, trato de respirar profundamente pero la envidia, enojo, tristeza, celos la invadieron...

**-Que acaso me quieres contar como la acariciaste** (mirándolo con mucha frialdad) **o como la besaste **

**-No...que es lo que te pasa desde que estoy con Ino te comportas de esa manera **

**-Si no te gusta como me comporto porque estas aquí?**

**-Porque eres una de las pocas personas que confió**

**-Deja de decir estupideces...tu solo confías en Choji y nada mas**

**-...**

**-Eres un cobarde**

**-Tal vez lo sea...pero tu eres mas cobarde que yo **

**-Porque no me dejas tranquila Shikamaru**

**-Necesito hablar contigo**

Temari no lo quería ver mas, le dolía demasiado verlo, le dolía saber que el ya estaba con otra y que ya se había entregado a ella, se levanto y a paso rápido iba dejado todo atrás pero sintió como el chico aun la seguia, Temari empezó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que empezó a correr.

Shikamaru tenia miedo a que esa noche fuera la ultima vez en que escuchara su voz, en que fuera la ultima vez en que los dos mirarían las nubes juntos, no entendía porque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y porque estaba sufriendo tanto,.

Ya llevaban varios minutos corriendo y Temari no precia querer parar, a lado de ella había un barranco, la rubia muy a penas podía ver el suelo en el que pisaba, la lluvia ya se había convertido en tormenta, los dos corrían uno para huir y el otro para no perderla un movimiento en falso de la tierra hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, sintió como su cuerpo ya no tocaba tierra firme, la chica cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe, sintió como algo tibio abrazaba su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta era que Shikamaru se había lanzado por ella, Temari volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir esa pequeña sensación.

**-Como son problemáticas las mujeres**

**-No hubiera ocurrido anda si no me hubieras seguido**

**-Deja de ser tan terca Temari...tenemos que subir esta vereda para llegar al camino**

El chico empezó a observar la vereda y empezó a escalar, Temari observaba como Shikamaru subía sin ninguna dificultad y cuando Temari puso el primer pie en la vereda un dolor terrible se poso sobre su tobillo, la chica se hinco y toco su tobillo fuertemente

**-Si nos vamamos por lo mas empinado llegaremos...te pasa algo Temari?**

**-No pasa nada...porque no avanzas yo te alcanzo **

**-Entonces porque te tocas el tobillo?**

**-No pasa nada...ya vete**

**-Cállate y sube a mi espalda**

**-No**

**-Te pregunte acaso?...si no subes te voy a tener que cargar a la fuerza**

Temari se sorprendió por la reacción del chico, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de estarse conociendo ella nunca había conocido ese lado de Shikamaru, bajo la cabeza y le se subió a la espalda del joven, Shikamaru cruzo sus brazos por la parte de debajo del muslo de la chica, caminaba muy lento y no había palabra alguna pero se notaba que el estaba algo molesto por lo problemático de la situación...

**-No es demasiado problemático para ti estar ayudándome?**

**-Si...pero necesito hablar contigo**

**-De nuevo...mejor déjame aquí y después manda a alguien que me busque**

**-Quédate**

**-Que dijiste?**

**-Quiero que te quedes aquí en Konoha **

**-Dame una buena razón**

**-No la hay...solo quiero que te quedes**

**-No tiene sentido...una de las razones que tenia para quedarme ya no existe**

**-Alguien te hizo algo?**

**-No**

**-Un chico?**

**-...**

**-Quien es?**

Temari no sabia que responder, su corazón empezaba a aumentar su pulso, rogaba a todos los santos para que el chico no se diera cuenta, respiro profundamente pero en eso un fuerte trueno se oyó en el cielo, Temari se asusto y abrazo a Shikamaru fuertemente, la chica odiaba los truenos mas que a nada, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba ...

**-Por aquí hay una casa abandonada ahí nos refugiaremos esta noche**

**-No**

**-Tienes prisa por irte?**

**-...**

Los dos se refugiaron en aquella pequeña casita de madera que muy apenas estaba en pie, Shikamaru bajo a Temari con cuidado y fue a buscar un poco de leña, la chica solo miraba al chico con atención, ya que no podía moverse por su tobillo lastimado, minutos después una pequeña fogata estaba ya encendida, los dos estaban en silencio y Shikamaru miro el tobillo de Temari y lo vio un poco hinchado...

**-Te duele el tobillo?**

**-No**

**-Entonces vamos a revisarlo**

Shikamaru se acerco a Temari y empezó a revisar su tobillo, cuando lo toco por primera vez Temari empezó a apretar sus ropas húmedas cosa que Shikamaru noto al instante, conocía mas de lo que creía a la rubia, sabia que ella no era de las personas que demostraba emociones de dolor en publico, el joven Nara se levanto y con una soga que milagrosamente estaba a unos pasos de ellos, la tomo y la amarro de extremo a extremo y tomo su chaleco verde y lo coloco en forma de barrera entre la chica y el...

**-Que haces genio?**

**-Si no te quitas esa ropa te vas a enfermar**

Temari miro sus ropas y sonrió muy levemente, empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente y la colgó en el pequeño tendedero que había puesto su acompañante, Shikamaru se sentía extraño al estar en la misma habitación con una chica semi-desnuda, no muchas personas tenían ese privilegio que el estaba gozando en ese momento...

**-Cuando ibas a decírmelo?**

**-...**

**-Lo de Ino y tu?**

**-La verdad no tenia planeado decírtelo...son cosas mías**

**-Tienes razón?**

**-Y tu desde cuando estabas planeando irte de Konoha?**

**-Desde hace tiempo**

**-Y cuanto tiempo planeabas quedarte en tu aldea?**

**-8 meses o mas**

**-Entiendo**

De nuevo ese silencio incomoda, Shikamaru quería que esa rubia se quedara pero podría decirse que tenia un poco de orgullo y en cambio Temari estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que le era muy difícil abandonar la aldea, detestaba pensar en que no vería a ese genio todas las mañanas y que no vería las nubes de la misma manera pero era el momento de empezar de nuevo y poner a salvo al corazón..


	5. Adios Temarihasta luego

_Its only love_

Adiós Temari…..hasta luego

La mañana llego y Temari despertó, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que había dormido y lo que le sorprendió es que el chico no estaba, miro por doquier pero no lo encontró, tomo sus prendas y empezó a cambiarse, estaba un poco deprimida porque el no estaba, salió y pudo ver a Shikamaru sentado muy dormido, la chica rió un poco por la actitud del chico, pasaron algunos minutos y el chico levanto de golpe y vio a una rubia observándolo juguetonamente...

**-Que miras Temari?**

**-Porque dormiste afuera?**

**-No me gustan los lugares encerrados**

**-...**

**-Ya vamonos**

El chico se levanto y espero a que la chica se levantara, Temari se levanto y se quejo un poco, el joven Nara sabia que ese día no iba a poder cargarla así que empezó a caminar con ella, llegaron a la aldea una hora después, al llegar los guardias que cuidaban las grandes puertas de Konoha miraron a Shikamaru con una cara picarona, el chico quiso ignorarlos pero sabia que si el fuera el y viera a una pareja pensaría mal, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras mas y cuando Shikamaru estaba a punto de decirle algo sintió como lo abrazaban por el cuello...

**-Shikamaru donde estabas?**

**-Hola Ino...estaba por ahí...te extrañe**

**-Yo también...que tal si nos vamos a dar un paseo por ahí**

**-Como quieras**

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la beso con una ternura inimaginable, en verdad Shikamaru la había extrañado la noche anterior, el beso duro unos momentos y después tomo la mano de su novia y cuando apenas estaba a punto de despedirse de su amiga ella ya no estaba, Shikamaru solo se rasco la cabeza y se fue con su novia.

Temari caminaba a la normalidad pero muy lento y era porque le dolía un poco el tobillo, la chica caminaba sin rumbo fijo, intentando olvidar todo, paso por el parque y vio lo que no quería ver, vio a Shikamaru besando apasionadamente a Ino, las estrellas y la luna llena eran perfectas esa noche, Temari bajo un poco la cabeza y se puso a llorar en silencio, se sentía como una estúpida llorando por alguien que nunca fue ni será nada suyo, camino de nuevo ya que no aguantaba verlos juntos, amargas lagrimas pasaban por sus suaves mejillas, paro un momento y limpio esas lagrimas, hace mucho que no lloraba y no iba a empezar ahora, llego a su departamento y se tumbo en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente ya todo estaba decidido Temari se iría y no volvería en mucho tiempo, tenia que darse tiempo para olvidarlo, se levanto y se dio una ducha rápida y salió a comer un rico desayuno, su respiración era muy lenta como si quisiera que su piel tomara ese aire tan puro, llego a un pequeño restaurante donde se encontraban algunos de los ninjas de la hoja, observo por todo el lugar y se encontró con la pelirosa comiendo tranquilamente en una de las mesas, ellas tenían una amistad si se podía decir, era con las pocas personas de Konoha que le tenia un poco de consideración, se sentó al frente de ella...

**-Hola Temari buenos días**

**-Buenos días Sakura...mañana voy a irme a mi aldea**

**-Entiendo...te vas por ti o por el?**

**-Por las 2 cosas **

**-Entonces esto es una despedida?**

**-Creo que si**

**-Se como eres Temari y no necesitas decir nada...nos veremos pronto**

**-Sakura...gracias**

Temari se levanto del asiento y fue a otro rumbo, quería despedirse de algunas personas en especial, las horas pasaban rápido se despidió de Sakura y Naruto, ya que ella le debía muchas cosas a aquel rubio estúpido, la mayoría de los ninjas sabían que Temari se marcharía el día siguiente.

Shikamaru por momentos cuando estaba con Ino buscaba a Temari con la mirada pero no la encontraba, se estaba preocupando un poco, empezó a atemorizarse de que Temari ya se hubiera ido sin despedirse de el.

Vio a todos sus amigos en un restaurante que estaba en una azotea, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, todos comiendo como si nada pasara, contaban como estaban sus misiones y algunos peleaban por la comida, los que estaban en silencio eran los de siempre, Shikamaru rió en sus adentros, le encantaban esas comidas en grupo que hacían pero se le hizo sospechosos que la mayoría miraba hacia donde estaba Rock Lee y Temari, el chico Nara se acerco a sus amigos y tomo asiento y empezó a escuchar los comentarios de las chicas...

**-Parece ser que Rock Lee lo esta tomando muy bien**

**-Me sorprende su madurez...que pena que ya se valla a ir**

La espalda de Shikamaru tuvo un pequeño escalofrió, sus celos se borraron por completo porque sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, el no pudo hacer nada para que se quedara esa rubia problemática que era su única y mejor amiga.

Temari abrazo con mucha ternura a Rock Lee, la rubia ya iba a irse cuando vio a todos gritando, cuando volteo vio a Rock Lee arriba de la barda apunto de tirarse Temari lo tomo de donde pudo y lo jalo fuertemente de los brazos y lo llevo con los demás. Miro a todos y con una leve sonrisa se despidió, Shikamaru la miro esperando a que ella lo llamara para hablar con el pero no paso nada...

**-De todos se despidió?**

**-Si Shikamaru...de cada uno de nosotros se despido**

**-Hasta de Shino que ella nunca le hablaba**

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Kiba que se estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan, Shikamaru aun no captaba esa información que le habían dado, ella no quiso despedirse de el, acaso no había sido nada especial para ella...

**-Que...se despidió de todos y de mi no**

**-Bastardo suertudo**

Al principio todos se sorprendieron de la reacción de Rock Lee de nuevo, se notaba que el la quería mucho era como una buena amiga que estaba siempre con el en los entrenamientos con el, después de un rato todos empezaron a reírse a la carcajada, se rieron por lo espontáneo que había sido la respuesta del chico de verde, Shikamaru rió un poco y después empezó a comer a muy mal humor, Ino lo noto de nuevo.

Temari ya se encontraba en su casa, eran las 12 de la noche y ella aun seguia con el ojo muy abierto, se empezó a reír de la nada por lo que iba a ser Rock Lee, pensaba que ese chico si que era muy original, nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera esas reacciones tan impulsivas, en eso tocaron la puerta fuertemente, la rubia se asusto por un momento y lentamente fue hacia la puerta, cuando abrió y un chico un poco mas alto que ella entro sin ser invitado y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

**-No te vas a despedir de mi?**

**-Que?**

**-De todos te despediste..pero yo...que tengo que hacer...ser tu mejor amigo, guiarte por todo Konoha en contra de mi voluntad, espera un momento ya hice todo eso**

**-Shika**

**-O perdón es que decir adiós a 5 personas es muy difícil...adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, ajkgfdl es físicamente imposible...sabes después de todo lo que hemos pasado no puedo creer que esta sea la manera que quieres dejar las cosas entre nosotros...pásatela muy bien en tu aldea **

Shikamaru estaba caminando lentamente al frente de ella, Temari no quería hacerlo, no quería pararlo pero su cuerpo se movió solo, lo tomo del brazo y fuertemente lo estampo contra la pared y lo miro como el lo había hecho momentos antes

**-No se ni como empezar a decir lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, cuando pienso que no voy a ver tu estúpida cara todos los días hace que no quiera irme**

**-...**

**-Si tu crees que no me quise despedir de ti porque eres menos importante para mi estas mal...es porque tu significas mas**

**-...**

**-Así, así que ahí esta tu maldita despedida**

Shikamaru se había quedado sin palabras, a pesar de ser un gran estratega nunca se hubiera imaginado esas respuestas de la kunochi de la arena, había conocido un lado diferente de ella, la chica ya estaba en su habitación y el joven Nara entro de la nada y...

**-Temari**

**-Que?!!!!**

**-Tem...ari!!!**

**-Que es lo que quieres?**

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sabia que tal vez había cometido un error y que ella no tardaría en golpearlo fuertemente pero sintió las manos de la chica deslizándose por su cintura y abrazándolo con fuerza, el joven Nara se sorprendió pero se sorprendió mas al sentir pequeñas gotas en su pecho, Temari estaba llorando, el estratega no sabia ni que hacer, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, lentamente se acostaron el la cama, Temari aun seguia llorando y Shikamaru la seguia abrazando,...

**-Porque no te vas genio...quiero estar sola**

**-Quiero que te tranquilices...no voy a dejarte sola**

**-Porque?**

**-Eres mi amiga no?**

La chica rió un poco y después se quedo dormida igual que el chico que se encontraba a su lado, toda la noche estuvieron juntos, cosa extraña, Temari por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormía con mucha calma igual que Shikamaru.

Los rayos del sol despertaron al chico Nara de su dulce sueño, sin abrir los ojos empezó a mover sus manos y a olfatear pero no sentía a Temari por ningún lado, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba, miro por todos lados y tampoco estaba, miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que la chica ya se había marchado a su aldea.

**-Adiós Temari hasta luego**

Tristemente dijo esas palabras, como odiaba a esa chica por ser tan...tan como ella, lo había dejado ahí en su cama como si lo de ayer no hubiera sido nada para ella, se levanto y se fue a su casa.


	6. amistad vs amor

_Its only love_

Capitulo 6

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba muy sumido en sus sentimientos, pensaba en Temari sin saber porque, camino hasta su segundo lugar favorito y se recostó en la banca pesadamente y empezó a ver las nubes pero esa vez no miraba las nubes solo por mirarlas, esta vez estaba pensando en muchas cosas, cosas que estaba pasando en ese momento, cerro sus ojos y sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado...

**-Te encuentras bien Shikamaru?**

**-Porque lo preguntas Choji?**

**-Asuma me dijo que estabas un poco confundido...pasa algo malo?**

**-Te acuerdas cuando me fui para hablar con Temari?**

**-Si...fue cuando no llegaste a dormir**

**-Ese día la vi tan hermosa...por un momento pensé que la quería no solo como amiga, sentí algo muy distinto a lo que siento por Ino **

**-Y que es lo que sientes por Ino**

**-Se que la quiero demasiado...pero con Temari...diablos no lo se**

**-Y Temari donde esta?**

**-Ella se fue a su aldea...y no va a volver en algún tiempo**

Shikamaru se sintió un poco mejor al hablar con este tema con alguien de confianza, se sentó junto a su amigo y tomo una papa de la bolsa que tenia Choji, mientras Temari se encontraba rumbo a su aldea, hace horas que se había ido, no le agrado mucho la idea pero era necesario.

Han pasado 2 años desde que ella se marcho, Shikamaru se canso de esperarla, así que empezó a formar su vida, Temari se había vuelto mas fuerte por los entrenamientos de Rock Lee y si, definitivamente extrañaba mucho a Shikamaru.

Temari se encontraba en su habitación, mirándose al espejo detenidamente, miraba aquel pequeño raspón que tenia en la mejilla izquierda, se lo había hecho en una de esas misiones rango C, tocaron la puerta lentamente y la chica fue abrir, en su rostro se veía una enorme pereza, uno de los ninjas de su aldea que tenia completamente cubierta su cara le dijo que su hermano lo esperaba en su despacho, lo miro algo incrédula y después fue, al llegar ahí se encontraban 3 ninjas mas, Temari ni los miro y la voz de Gaara hizo que los 3 inquilinos se paralizaran...

**-Ma-zu...tu y ellos 2 irán a Konoha **

**-Cual es la misión Kazage-sama**

**-Ir al funeral de Sarutobi, Asuma...parten en 2 horas...pueden retirarse**

**-Si señor**

Temari se quedo en shok al escuchar ese nombre, de inmediato Shikamaru se le vino a la mente, sabia que el estaba mal, era su maestro y por lo que el le había contado era una de las pocas personas que podía decirse que respetaba, miro Gaara y...

**-Tengo que ir a Konoha**

**-Temari tienes que ir a otra misión**

**-Por favor Gaara**

**-Dame una buena razón por la que quieras ir ya que tu misma me dijiste que no querías volver **

**-Esa persona es sensei de alguien que respeto mucho en Konoha**

**-Dices de ese estratega del que todos hablan**

**-Si Gaara **

**-Puedes ir...pero tienes que hablar con Kankuro para que tome tu lugar en la misión **

**-Si Gaara**

La chica salió corriendo de la habitación para irse, hablo con su hermano mas de una hora, el no quería, acababa de llegar de una misión hasta que por fin accedió, llego a su casa y tomo la maleta de la misión que había tenido ese mismo día, estaba un poco agotada pero era mas importante estar aya, cuando la rubia llego ellos ya se habían marchado hace algún tiempo, Temari empezó a caminar a paso rápido para alcanzarlos.

Mientras en Konoha, Shikamaru se encontraba con Ino, la chica intentaba ser fuerte pero gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus sucias mejillas, Shikamaru solo tomaba la mano de la chica, en forma de apoyo, Choji se encontraba en un esquina mirando a la nada, el también estaba desolado sin su maestro, Nara recordó a Temari, recordó la vez en que ella fue la única que estaba con el en esos instantes, como deseaba que ella estuviera a su lado en ese momento, la necesitaba para ser fuerte.

Era temprano, los ninjas de la aldea se encontraban vestidos de negro, la mayoría mostrando esa fortaleza de no mostrar sus sentimientos en ningún momento, Shikamaru solo miraba la foto de Asuma y de vez en cuando miraba a Ino y le mandaba una suave sonrisa, Ino hacia lo mismo, estaban los dos separados por petición de Shikamaru.

Nara miraba la fotografía de Asuma y cuando estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima sintió una mano suave apretar la suya, Shikamaru al mirar vio a una rubia mirando la fotografía de Asuma, Nara apretó la mano de la chica y miro hacia el frente, Temari estaba muy agotada, había ido corriendo la mayor parte del trayecto, acabo la ceremonia y Temari soltó la mano del chico para retirarse y ya cuando estaba a punto de irse vio a Ino que la miraba con mucha frialdad, algo extraño en ella, solo dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto y se fue.

Los días pasaron a ser semanas y el joven Nara no parecía tener ganas de salir de su hogar, Temari ya se estaba desesperando ante la actitud de ese estratega aunque también comprendía lo que el estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, caminaba por Konoha y se encontró a varios amigos, ahí estaba la relirosa comiendo con Naruto...

**-Hola Sakura**

**-Temari...haz tenido noticias de Shikamaru?**

**-Te lo iba a preguntar...ya que tu eres amiga de Ino**

**-Ino no sabe nada...lo único que se es que Shikamaru no quiere ver a nadie**

**-Entiendo...y que hay de nuevo aquí en Konoha**

**-Pues...últimamente... no hemos tenido muchas misiones que digamos y pues Neji y Tenten han tenido varias citas**

**-Ellos 2? Nunca creí que ellos dos hicieran pareja ...ellos eran solo amigos cuando los conocí**

**-Pues del compañerismo vino el amor**

Amor y amistad no era algo que le gustaba combinar y menos ahora, se quedo por unos momentos plasmada, empezó a recordar algunas cosas de hace 2 años atrás pero en eso sintió las manos suaves de Sakura, Temari la miro y vio algo extraño en sus ojos, se veían tristes y no tenia idea porque...

**-También Ino y Shikamaru están comprometidos**

**-Porque me dices eso?**

**-Porque Ino es mi amiga y no quiero verla triste**

**-Aunque no lo creas a esa mocosa le tengo algo de respeto...si Shikamaru lo hizo eso es bueno**

La chica le sonrió tiernamente y se fue, de nuevo esas estúpidas lagrimas querían ser mostradas al publico pero no podía, no quería hacerlo, a paso rápido fue hacia su lugar favorito y tomo mucho aire, se acostó en el fresco pasto y gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, ella sabia que Shikamaru no la iba a esperar y también lo que mas le dolía es que para el solo seria y será una amiga de la arena


	7. Despierta

_Its only love_

Despierta

Desde ese día no había pasado nada interesante, Temari realmente estaba molesta ya que en todos esos días no había visto ni rastro de Shikamaru, preguntaba por las calles pero solo mencionaban que aun estaba de luto, la rubia enfureció aun mas ella sabia que era la única persona que podía hacerlo entrar en razón pero como? Ya que no tenia el valor para enfrentársele de esa manera

Llego a donde iba a entrenar, ahí se encontraba un tronco y sin razón alguna lo empezó a golpear, sus manos estaban sangradas completamente pero ella aun seguia, en eso sintió unas manos muy fuertes tomándola bruscamente, la chica miro hacia su lado izquierdo y vio a una chica que la sostenía, bajo la mirada, se sorprendió porque nunca le había bajado la cabeza a nadie, ni a Gaara que era su hermano...

**-Parece ser que realmente odias a ese tronco Temari**

**-...**

**-Pero aunque lo odies tienes que parar porque te vas a lastimar**

**-Importa acaso?**

**-No...pero Shikamaru se va a molestar contigo**

**-Y el que tiene que ver en todo esto?**

**-Pues...que yo sepa son grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo**

**-Tienes razón...solo somos grandes amigos**

La chica miro hacia el suelo, no le agradaba la idea de decir que ellos 2 solo eran grandes amigos desde hace tiempo pero era verdad aunque le doliera admitirlo era la gran verdad...

**-Y tu que haces aquí Tenten?**

**-Bueno estoy esperando a Neji**

**-Me dijeron que estaban saliendo...eso es bueno**

**-Pues dicen que de la admiración viene el amor **

**-Eso podría decirse que es cierto**

**-Bueno Temari me retiro...Neji ya llego...nos vemos...por cierto cuídate esas manos**

**-Lo haré**

Temari le dio una pequeña sonrisa y después miro sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaban muy lastimadas y tomo una de las vendas que mágicamente estaban en una de las bolsas de su atuendo y envolvió sus manos suavemente, se recostó bastante tiempo y empezó a pensar algunas cosas sin sentido, hasta mucho después se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado aburrida y se levanto y fue a darse un pequeño paseo por la aldea, caminaba muy despacio y no supo porque pero llego a la casa de los Nara, dudo al principio pero era necesario que fuera y le diera una buena lección.

Camino unos pasos y toco lentamente la puerta, los segundos parecían eternos, cerro los ojos resignada y cuando iba a irse la puerta abrió, la chica vio a alguien muy parecido a su amigo, tenia esa misma cara de aburrimiento , de inmediato de dio cuenta que era el padre de el, Shikaku la miro y espero a que la chica dijera algo...

**-Buenos días ...busco a Shikamaru...se encuentra?**

**-Se encuentra pero no quiere ver a nadie**

**-Puedo verlo**

Miro hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien, su rostro reflejaba un poco de miedo, Temari soltó una pequeña sonrisa ya que Shikamaru le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que su padre le tenia cierto temor a su madre, Shikaku le dio la señal de que entrara, la tomo del brazo y la jalaba por los pasillos para que no fueran descubiertos, llegaron a la parte trasera y le dio la señal a la chica que ahí estaba el.

Lo miro ahí sentado jugando shogi , fumando un cigarro y con las armas que usaba su sensei en las pelas, nunca había visto a Shikamaru de esa forma, tan desgarradora, camino y se sentó al frente de el, el ni alzo la mirada, sabia que era ella...

**-No te dijeron que no quería ver a nadie**

**-Estaba aburrida...y pensé que podría jugar contigo... no se tal vez te gane**

**-Sabes que no podrás ganarme**

**-Vale la pena intentarlo no?**

**-Acaso eres estúpida o que?...no entiendes que quiero estar solo**

Lo dijo de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar decir de Shikamaru, el la miro y vio que se había pasado con esas palabras, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a una chica y mas si era su mejor amiga, Temari lo miro con mucha rabia y con gran fuerza tiro el tablero que estaba al frente de ellos...

**-Que es lo que estas esperando?...a que la reencarnación de Asuma vuelva y te diga lo que tienes que hacer**

**-...**

**-Eres patético...me das asco...si fuera tu**

**-Pero no eres yo...tu nunca haz perdido alguien importante**

**-No sabes nada de mi...y si perdi a alguien muy importante...se como se siente**

**-No lo sabes...yo hubiera muerto**

**-Tienes razón...hubieras muerto tu...tan siquiera el hubiera hecho algo**

**-...**

**-Si lo hizo fue por una razón...así que déjate de estarte culpando y véngalo**

**-...**

**-El ya esta muerto y no va a volver en esta vida...acaso es tan difícil de entender**

**-Dime que puedo hacer?**

**-Dímelo tu...tu eres el genio**

Temari lo miro con algo de diversión y después dio media vuelta, sabia que lo había hecho recapacitar y que aria algo, Shikamaru la miraba y se sentía extraño, era como si su estomago estuviera revuelto pero no se sentía mal, mas bien le agradaba ese sentir...

**-Porque lo haces?**

**-Porque puedo**

**-...**

**-Y además odio verte de esa manera**

**-Te quedaras o te iras 2 años mas**

**-Quieres que me quede?**

**-Si**

Shikamaru sonrió, esa chica lo había hecho recapacitar completamente y aunque le dio un poco de miedo ya que por unos momentos vio que así era su madre la chica se retiro de la casa, vio a su padre que la miraba con mucha atención pero ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, Shikaku sonrió y cuando volteo vio a Yoshino mirándolo seriamente cosa que hizo que a Shikaku se le pusieron los nervios de punta, sabia que su esposa lo iba a regañar pero...

**-Esa chica me agrada mucho**

**-...**

**-Sabes me gusta mas ella como esposa de Shikamaru que Ino**

**-Espero que no vallas a hacer algo **

**-Que tratas de insinuar?**

**-Nada...tengo que irme**

Yoshino sonrió, le encantaba como el evadía cualquier cosa que fuera a perjudicarle, miro a Shikamaru que sonreía ligeramente, definitivamente esa chica le agrada y esperaba que su hijo pensara lo mismo que ella.


	8. Fotos y rencuentros

_Its only love_

Fotos y rencuentros

Temari se encontraba en el bosque muy y apenas podía defenderse de las patadas de su compañera Hinata, su entrenamiento estaba siendo muy duro y mas con las pesas que tenia en las piernas y brazos, estaba tan agotada y muy apenas se dio cuenta del chico que se encontraba viéndolos con extrañeza...

**-Que hacen aquí?**

**-Mejor dicho tu que haces aquí Kiba?**

**-No supieron?...hay un nuevo record de muertes en Konoha...han muerto 7 y creo que ahí un 8**

**-Porque tantos?**

**-Creo que ellos fueron los que pelearon con los Akatsuki**

El corazón de Temari se detuvo por unos momentos, tenia miedo, Shikamaru aun no volvía de aquella misión y dijeron que eran 7, tenia miedo de que el fuera el 8, Hinata la veía tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba en ese momento, corrió lo mas rápido que podía, se le había olvidado que tenia las pesas pero aun así corría a gran velocidad, pasando aquel bosque llego al hospital, la rubia no sabia ni a donde ir pero al ver a una multitud la chica se acerco, empezó a ver los nombres pero no estaba el de Shikamaru, por unos momentos Temari se alegro pero al contarlos se dio cuenta que solo había 7, su corazón se comprimió de nuevo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Tsunade salió del quirófano, se notaba fatigada, todos los presentes esperaban una respuesta, la quinta tomo asiento y movió un poco sus hombros, tratando de relajarse lo mas que pudiera...

**-Si hubo un octavo...y esa persona fue...Shi...**

Temari no quería escuchar, la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se fue corriendo, no quería escuchar su nombre, le atormentaba saber que el podía ser el octavo, su mente fabricaba miles de idioteces, se imaginaba la lapida de Shikamaru, movía la cabeza y corría , muchos de la aldea la miraban, era extraño verla en ese estado.

Corría y corría, la chica por un momento vio las nubes completamente negras, empezó a llover con fuerza y la chica aun corría por los grandes pastos de Konoha hasta que resbalo en un charco de lodo, ya no aguanto mas y lloro, lloraba con tanta frustración, odiaba amarlo tanto, estaba tan idiotizada en ese momento pero...

**-Si sigues ahí te vas a enfermar...que terca eres **

Temari se paralizo, esa voz se le hacia tan familiar, oculto sus ojos entre sus flequillos y respiro con profundidad, el chico se acerco a ella lentamente y a una considerable distancia y espero a que ella lo viera a los ojos, Temari se levanto de donde estaba sentada y lo miro, uno de sus brazos parecía lastimado igual que unos rasguños que tenia en la cara...

**-Creí que te ibas a ir**

Temari se abalanzo sobre el y escondió su cara sobre el pecho fornido del chico, Shikamaru aun no entendía porque la chica se encontraba en ese estado pero ese abrazo que ella le estaba propiciando era una dulce caricia que estaba aprovechando a lo máximo, hubiera sido perfecto si las lagrimas de la chica que parecían kunais no estuvieran mojando su pecho...

**-Eres un idiota**

**-...**

**-Prométeme que jamás te vas a morir**

**-...**

**-Promételo**

**-Te lo prometo**

Shikamaru odiaba verla llorar y mas si era por su culpa, las gotas de lluvia cubrían sus cuerpos completamente pero pareciese que no les importase, el chico al darse cuenta que la chica estaba un poco mas calmada la separo un poco de su pecho y le dijo...

**-Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?**

**-No...mejor me voy a mi casa**

**-No crees que es mejor comer en compañía que completamente sola...te prometo que no esta tan mala la comida**

**-Esta bien**

A Temari le dio un poco de risa el comentario de Shikamaru y por esa razón había aceptado, caminaban por las calles de Konoha y algunos los miraban con curiosidad porque supuestamente Shikamaru era novio de Ino, Temari disfrutaba la lluvia y Shikamaru...pues el solo caminaba a paso rápido para llegar a su casa, llegaron a la casa del chico y primero que vieron fue a Shikaku acotado y este al verlos rio un poco

**-Parece que traes compañía Shikamaru**

**-Va a quedarse a cenar**

**-Casi nunca traes a lindas chicas para cenar**

Shikamaru se sonrojo completamente y Temari solo rió un poco por la reacción del chico, Temari la primera vez que entro a esa casa fue cuando Shikamaru estada de luto y no la haba visto con claridad, era muy grande la casa y tenia un toque rustico y refinado, se notaba que la madre de el lo había decorado...

**-Quien es esta chica Shikamaru**

**-Ella es Temari de la aldea de la arena...va quedarse a cenar**

**-Mucho gusto ,Nara Yoshino**

**-El gusto es mío señora Nara**

**-Solo llámame Yoshino...Shikamaru porque no le prestas ropa tuya para que se cambie esta empapada**

Shikamaru la miro muy extrañado por el comportamiento de ella ya que era algo difícil encontrarla de ese humor, Shikamaru subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y tomar una camiseta y un pantalón para la chica.

Temari se encontraba un poco nerviosa por las miradas de los padres de Shikamaru especialmente por Yoshino que pareciese que le estuviera intentando sacar algún defecto de su cuerpo bien delineado...

**-Temari de casualidad tienes novio?**

**-No**

**-Porque no?**

**-Bueno...es solo que no ahí ni uno que sea bueno para mi**

**-Te gusta alguien en especial? ¿quién es?**

La chica estaba en apuros como iba a decirle que estaba profundamente enamorada de su hijo, empezó a tartamudear un poco, esta reacción hizo que la señora Nara empezara a sospechar que a esa chica le gustaba alguien, ese alguien que tenia que investigar y sacarlo de la vida de esa niña

**-Madre porque no dejas de interrogarla?...Temari si quieres pasa a mi habitación para cambiarte es la ultima del pasillo **

**-De acuerdo**

Temari subió las escaleras y por las indicaciones que le había dado el chico llego a su habitación, se impresiono por la limpieza del la habitación, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Shikamaru fuera alguien tan ordenado, su cuarto parecía muy amplio pero algo le llamo mucho la atención que estaba debajo de la cama, parecía un álbum de fotografías, por un momento quiso dejarlo donde mismo pero la curiosidad le gano y empezó a ver las fotografías, había muchas fotos del equipo 10 y de Ino, había de todos sus amigos y le sorprendió a un mas una foto de ella, Temari no recordaba que el le hubiera pedido una foto, cerro el libro al escuchar algunas pisadas que se estaban acercando, se cambio rápidamente y salió, bajando las escaleras se encontró con Shikamaru que le estaba viendo las piernas y después algo sonrojado volteo hacia un lado...

**-Ya esta la cena**

**-Gracias**

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa, la comida estaba siento exquisita, Temari hace tiempo que no comía una comida tan deliciosa como en esa noche, la cena fue tranquila, Shikaku hablaba sobre lo fastidiosas que habían sido sus misiones y que le hubiera encantado quedarse en su casa pero en esos tiempos era imposible...

**-Y dinos Temari que te parece Konoha?...que yo sepa la aldea de la arena es muy diferente a Konoha**

**-Pues...es completamente diferente empezando por el clima y las costumbres**

**-Como son las costumbres por aya Temari?**

**-Una de las mas tradicionales es la del matrimonio **

**-...**

**-El hombre tiene que convencer que es un buen prospecto para su prometida**

**-Valla...de seguro nadie quiere acercarse a ti por tener a el Kazage como hermano no?**

**-Al contrario...como soy su hermana tal vez un día me case con alguien de otra región para tener un aliado mas**

Shikamaru se atraganto al escuchar eso y no supo porque pero se estaba molestando al pensar que alguien mas la tomaría entre sus brazos, Yoshino lo miro con una gran cara de satisfacción mientras que Shikaku seguia comiendo como si nunca hubiera existido ese comentario

**-Y ya tienes una idea de quienes podrían ser tus prometidos?**

**-Parece ser que va a ser uno de la aldea de la Estrella**

**-Entiendo**

Shikamaru ahora si que estaba molesto aunque no lo mostró pero se notaba su molestia en su cara, Yoshino lo miraba con diversión y sabia que tenia que parar antes de que empezara una gran pelea pero tenia tantas ganas de proseguir que no dijo nada y Shikamaru dijo...

**-No te molesta?**

**-Porque debería...además aunque me molestara no podría decir que no**

**-Claro que puedes son solo 2 letras N-O**

**-No es tan fácil como tu crees además porque te molestas tanto si tu ya estas comprometido con Ino**

**-Que problemático**

Temari sonrió y a la vez estaba triste por el comentario sabia que se casarían y conociendo a Shikamaru no creía que cancelara la boda, acabo la cena y Temari ayudo a Yoshino a recoger todo, mientras Shikamaru y su padre se quedaron en la mesa por la mirada de su progenitor sabia que iba a decirle algo...

**-Shikamaru**

**-...**

**-Mientras mas corran las manecillas del reloj mas doloroso va a ser el sufrimiento de esa chica**

**-Se lo prometí y no es de hombres retractarse **

**-Pero tampoco es de hombres hacer sufrir a una mujer**

Shikaku se levanto de la mesa y espero a Temari a que terminara, pasaron por los pasillos y entraron a la habitación de el, al entrar a se encontraban algunas cobijas en la cama del chico...

**-Yo dormiré en el piso y tu en la cama**

**-Es una sugerencia o una petición?**

**-Tómalo como quieras**

**-Dormiré en el suelo**

Mientras afuera en la lluvia se encontraba una pelirosa caminando por las calles de Konoha, miraba los árboles y todo le recordaba al pelinegro, caminaba lentamente pero en eso un hombre estaba a unos 40 pasos delante de ella viéndola fijamente, esa escena se le hizo muy conocida, siguió caminando y paso a lado de el como si no existiera, el joven que se encontraba delante de ella la tomo del brazo con algo de fuerza...

**-Sakura**

**-Solo eres una ilusión...se que nunca volverás **

**-Regrese**

**-Para quedarte no creo**

**-No...solo vine a verte...ahí rumores que eres extremadamente fuerte**

**-Pero no lo suficiente para estar contigo...Sasuke por favor déjame tranquila**

En su rostro ya no solo estaban las gotas de lluvia si no también las amargas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ella se odiaba en ese momento por ser tan débil y mas con el al frente, sentía como el calor corporal del chico que ya la estaba abrazando pasaba sus ropas, necesitaba tanto tener ese calor...

-Te odio Sasuke...aunque tome el entrenamiento mas difícil siempre voy a ser débil a ti

-Sakura quiero que me olvides

-...

-Necesito que hagas tu vida con alguien que te ame...adiós fastidiosa

El chico se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, intentaba descifrar lo que ella pensaba pero vio algo que no le agrado y fueron esos ojos de odio con los que ella lo miraba, estaba tan concentrado en mirarle los ojos que no se percato cuando la chica le dio una gran cachetada...

**-Eres un cobarde idiota**

**-...**

**-Crees que puedes venir como si nada pasara y decirme que haga lo que al pequeño Uchiha se le antoje**

**-No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde te aniquilo**

**-También eso piensas quitarme...me quitaste mi felicidad, mi dignidad como mujer y mi cordura y ahora me quieres quitar mi vida...hazlo no me interesa...hazlo para que todo mundo se de cuenta que eres un maldito cobarde**

La empujo contra un árbol y saco un kunai de la manga y la puso en su garganta y la miro con mucha fiereza nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en esa escena con ella, había soñado con esa escena con Naruto pero nunca con ella, esa chica dueña de su corazón...

**-Muévete un poco y corto tu garganta Sakura**

Sakura sonrió cínicamente y tomo la mano que tenia en su garganta y la puso en su lado izquierdo de su pecho, Sasuke intentaba tener calma, no conocía a esa chica, realmente había cambiado completamente...

**-Si me vas a aniquilar...apunta al corazón**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente, se odiaba a si mismo por haber llegado a esos extremos, la verdad era que hasta el mismo pensaba que era un cobarde pero ya era demasiado tarde, el nunca podría regresar a la aldea de Konoha y si regresaba era para ser asesinado...

**-Que no entiendes Sakura...mira mi vida, quieres estar huyendo de todas partes para que no te asesinen, no quiero esa vida para ti, eres una magnifica ninja, así que te suplico que te olvides de mi**

Si, había dejado su orgullo en lo que había dicho pero era necesario que ella lo supiese, sentía algo por ella pero no sabia que era, la abrazaba y tocaba sus cabellos y la acercaba mas a el y por instinto movió un poco la cabeza de la chica y la beso, ese beso era tan profundo, apasionado y suave al mismo tiempo, sus bocas se buscaban, respiraban con mucha dificultad.

Se acostaron en las largas hierbas que se encontraban por ahí, los labios de Sasuke empezaban a besar con fiereza el cuello de la chica, mordisqueaba de vez en cuanto cosa que hacia que la chica se estremeciera ellos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo antes que los descubrieran, con dificultad Sasuke quito las pantaletas de la chica y las tiro cerca de ahí, beso a la chica con gran desesperación mientras lentamente recorría las piernas de la chica, las gotas de lluvia cubrían por completo a los 2 pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento.

Sakura entrelazo sus piernas por la cadera de Sasuke y rasgaba algunas partes de la espalda de el, era tanta la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento que no importaba cuanto daño recibiera en ese momento, la chica arqueaba su espalda cada vez que Sasuke mordisqueaba alguna parte de su cuerpo cosa que a Sasuke le encantaba, el Uchiha la tomo de la cintura y la recargo en el árbol para poder acabar con ese acto de amor, la miro y vio como los ojos de la chica demostraban esa pasión y deseo que el necesitaba ver.

Abrió un poco su pantalón para poder sacar su hombría y la penetro suavemente, la pelirosa abrió sus ojos y por unos momentos dejo de respirar, era un dolor intenso, jamás en toda su vida había tenido, Sasuke se estaba preocupando un poco por la chica ya que no mostraba señal alguna de satisfacción, dolor, simplemente lo miraba, el se sentía frustrado al no saber que era lo que ella sentía, el se sentía como si estuviera abusando de ella, la beso con mucha intensidad y después de algunos momentos la chica se separo de los labios del chico para dar un gemido, la penetraba con fuerza y con mucha constancia y la chica estaba disfrutando completamente...

Mientras en la casa de los Nara se encontraban ya los hicos acostados, Temari en el suelo y Shikamaru en la cama, por una razón no existente ni uno de los 2 podía dormir, tenían tantas ganas de habar pero no sabían que hasta que Temari hablo...

**-Shikamaru perdona por decir esto y por ser algo metiche con tus cosas...pero porque tienes una fotografía mía en tu álbum de fotos?**

**-Quieres saber porque esta ahí o de donde la saque?**

**-De donde la sacaste?**

**-La tome de tu casa el día en que te quedaste dormida**

**-Y porque no me dijiste que la tenias?**

**-Problemático**

La chica empezó a reír un poco odiaba esa palabra pero al momento de escucharla de sus labios no parecía odiarla tanto mas bien le gustaba, de nuevo ese silencio atormentador querían decirse mil cosas pero no sabían como comenzar...

**-Antes de que Asuma muriera me dijo que yo podría ser Hokage**

**-Lo creo**

**-Es demasiado problemático ser Hokage**

**-Shikamaru tienes la inteligencia para ser lo que quieras y aun así no quieres...deberías pensar en las cosas a futuro**

**-Se lo que quiero en mi futuro y Hokage no es una de ellas**

**-Deberías pensar mas en alto no solo en lo superficial...buenas noches Shika**

Esa ultima parte lo hizo pensar, pensaría mejor las cosas la mañana siguiente, tenia que dormir porque mañana tendría que ir con Ino para algunos arreglos para la boda, era demasiado problemático y no le agrada para nada, s preguntaba si todas las mujeres serian tan extrañas.


	9. un ruego, un corazon roto

_Its only love_

Un ruego, un corazón roto

Era la madrugada la lluvia estaba peor que antes, había un chico que no podía pegar el ojo, se sentía sumamente nervioso al estar cerca de la chica de los vientos, de vez en cuando el chico miraba a la rubia que se encontraba profundamente dormida, las luces de los relámpagos la hacían ver mas hermosa de lo que era, se levanto de su cama y se acerco a ella, estaba a centímetros, sus cuerpo ya no le respondía, sus instintos eran mas fuertes que el, quería hacerlo quería sentir los labios de la rubia, saboreaba el aroma así que le dio un beso, un beso sin prisas ni complicaciones, un beso suave y complaciente.

Shikamaru no esperaba que hubiera cooperación de su compañera pero se equivoco, sentía como los labios de ella jugaban con los de el seductoramente, el joven Nara no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar, se retiro un poco para tomar un poco de aire y mirar las facciones de la chica pero la gran sorpresa fue que ella seguia completamente dormida cosa que decepciono a el joven Nara, pensó un poco las cosas y después solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pensaba en que hubiera pasado si Temari hubiera estado despierta, tal vez lo hubiera mandado a volar o hubiera traído a sus hermanos para que lo aniquilaran.

Ya había amanecido y para ser franco el chico estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho esa noche pero era un secreto que se lo guardaría hasta la tumba, se levanto y miro a su parte derecha para ver si encontraba a la rubia pero no encontró a nadie, solo encontró las cobijas que había usado la chica la otra noche, se levanto y fue a la parte de abajo.

Al bajar el ultimo escalón se sorprendió completamente al ver a su prometida y a Temari sentadas en la mima mesa, ahora si estaba en problemas, el sentimiento de culpa estaba creciendo en su interior había engañado a su prometida con otra, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su prometida y un ligero saludo a su amiga, Temari lo miraba algo extrañada pero no menciono nada, llego la madre de Shikamaru y todos se dispusieron a hablar...

**-Me dijeron que tu misión fue algo problemática de que trato o que Ino?**

**-Era una competencia de mujeres...tenia que suplantar a una mujer de una aldea y pues las pruebas que tenia que hacer eran ridículas**

**-Que tan ridículas?**

**-Fue un concurso de haber quien comía mas...y creo que subí algunos kilos**

**-Yo te veo igual** (dijo Shikamaru con mucha pesadez)

**-Toda mujer tiene que cuidar su físico...tengo una estricta dieta que no puedo romper**

**-Yo no creo en eso de las dietas...es algo tonto estar a dieta...si un hombre te quiere que te quiera como eres**

Los 4 la miraron, esa respuesta no estaba contemplada en esa conversación, Shikamaru se sorprendió por la forma de pensar de la chica y recordó que eso mismo le había dicho a Choji, le había dicho que los hombres prefieren a las mujeres con un poco de carne y no solo a puras flacas desabridas, se sonrojo por un instante

**-Eso si Temari...pero tu no tienes porque preocuparte tu eres hermosa**

**-Eso es cierto**

De nuevo todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar la respuesta automática que había dicho Shikamaru, el chico Nara ya no sabia por donde meterse había cometido el peor error de su vida y lo peor es que lo había dicho al frente de su prometida, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente pero la voz de su padre lo tranquilizo un poco...

**-Tienes razón Shikamaru...es muy bella igual que todas las mujeres que hay en esta aldea**

Shikamaru se tranquilizo un poco pero al ver la cara de Ino se dio cuenta que había cometido un grande error después de aquel comentario el desayuno fue muy tranquilo, ni una palabra solo se oían los cubiertos raspando la vajilla, terminaron de desayunar y las chicas se retiraron, el joven Nara había notado rara a Ino después de aquel simple comentario pero prefirió dejarla ir en paz y hablar con ella la mañana siguiente.

Ino y Temari caminaban lentamente sin decir palabra alguna, era un silencio incomodo, ni una de las 2 tenia nada que informar, Ino tenia un aire de nostalgia en su cara, parecía que le había dolida mas de lo que todos pensaban

**-Temari podemos hablar a solas en la azotea del hospital**

**-Si...vamos**

Caminaron de nuevo pero un poco mas aprisa, Temari ya tenia una idea de lo que ella le iba a decir y por primera vez en su vida quería huir para no escucharla, la verdad le avergonzaba mucho estar en esa situación, sabia que le iba a reprochar el porque ella se quedo a dormir en la casa de Shikamaru y le diría cosas que tal vez iban a ser reales, subieron los escalones y Temari dio unos pasos mas para estar al frente de Ino...

**-De que querías hablarme Ino?**

**-Se que esto que te voy a pedir es demasiado y espero que lo aceptes**

**-...**

**-Quiero que por favor te alejes de Shikamaru**

Temari bajo la mirada, en la voz de Ino se mostraba frustrada y con mucha desesperación, su corazón le palpitaba y sin darse cuenta se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba abrazando sus piernas con mucha fuerza y las mojaba con sus lagrimas, Temari apretó su quijada fuertemente, no quería decirle que se alejaría de Shikamaru cuando no quería, ella quería estar con el siempre aunque solo fueran amigos, lo único que quería era estar cerca de el...

**-Te lo suplico Temari...lo amo demasiado y no quiero perderlo**

Lo que diaria definitivamente la lastimaría mucho pero no podía hacerle eso a ella, ella era su prometida y para llegar a esos limites era porque en realidad lo amaba, ella no podía competir contra eso, bajo hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia y le mostró una suave sonrisa

**-Si es lo que quieres que haga esta bien...no te preocupes no me acercare a el**

**-Gracias Temari**

Las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus pequeños ojos prefirió que se quedarían guardadas en su corazón, minutos después Temari bajo y se encontró con Kakashi, la miro como queriendo adivinar que le pasaba, ella conocía a ese tipo de personas, personas que se veían increíblemente débiles pero tenían el potencial de un Kazage, bajo la mirada y camino pero la voz del sensei la detuvo...

**-No es bueno que escondas el dolor...a veces un ninja**

**-Un verdadero ninja nunca demuestra sus sentimientos ante ni una situación...no se supone que usted lo debe de saber?**

**-Si...y porque si lo sabes no lo haces...tus ojos muestran un dolor muy grande**

**-Acaso nadie en esta aldea puede tener un poco de privacidad**

Lo dejo ahí, no le gustaba que nadie viera esa parte de ella, era como si la miraran completamente desnuda, miro hacia las nubes y respiro con mucha profundidad, dibujo una sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios y se dirigió al pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela de ninjas, miro los columpios que estaban algo solitarios y se sentó en uno de ellos, se empezó a balancear, cada vez que estaba en los aires cerraba sus ojos para que la suave brisa casara por sus suaves cabellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma, era tan relajante.

Kurenai la miraba a lo lejos y se acerco a ella silenciosamente, Temari estaba tan entretenida que no había notado la presencia de la sensei, se paro al instante para mirarla a los ojos, Kurenai la miro y se sorprendió por el enorme vació que estos demostraban, la rubia mostró una sonrisa hipócrita para Kurenai, por una razón desconocida le tenia mucho respeto...

**-Hola**

**-Hola...parece que esta muy bien con eso del embarazo**

**-Ojala que sea igual que su padre**

Temari guardo silencio, no era un tema que realmente quisiera conversar y menos con ella, estaban muchos sentimientos de por medio y para ser sincera en ese momento no quería pensar en nada pero la sensei empezó a hablar de nuevo

**-Asuma me pidió que cuidara a sus alumnos principalmente a Shikamaru**

**-Que es lo que te atrajo de el**

**-Perdón?**

**-Que es lo que te atrajo de el sensei Asuma?**

Rió un poco tal vez recordando momentos en donde ellos 2 estaban juntos, miro hacia el cielo y una hermosa sonrisa se asomo en sus labios pero en sus ojos aun se mostraba una gran tristeza...

**-Me encantaba su forma de ser...era tan relajante estar a su lado **

**-...**

**-Podía estar horas y horas con el y era tan entretenido...sabes el pronto iba a dejar de fumar...tu sabes por lo del embarazo**

**-...**

**-El siempre creyó que tu serias novia de Shikamaru algún día**

Temari sonrió con algo de tristeza en su rostro, las esperanzas que ella había tenido desapareció hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando Ino acepto compartir parte de su vida con el, bajo su mirada y tomo mucho aire no quería llorar ni mostrar nada al frente de ella...

**-Usted y tomo mundo saben que Shikamaru es un hombre de palabra y que nunca renunciara a Ino**

**-Luchaste por el?**

**-Yo no soy de las personas que luchan por un hombre, no lo haré ni ahora ni nunca**

Se levanto del columpio en el que estaba sentada y se marcho, la furia y la frustración la estaban matando, no quería que la gente la viera con lastima o remordimiento, se preguntaba como era que todos tuvieran tiempo para hablar con ella, acaso nadie tenia una vida propia o solo buscaban fastidiarla, se marcho a su casa a paso rápido y cuando llego a su habitación solo se tumo en la cama para pensar mas las cosas.


	10. kiss me sweet

_Its only love _

Kiss me sweet

Después de aquel día Shikamaru y Temari no se dirigieron la palabra en algunas semanas, la rubia parecía muy normal cosa que enfermaba a Shikamaru, el la miraba hablar con otros y los celos lo abundaban especialmente cuando hablaban con Rock Lee y Kiba, ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ellos entrenando o comiendo en algún restaurante.

Shikamaru notaba extraña a Ino, ella estaba mas tiempo con el y no le incomodaba pero prefería estar con Temari hablando de cualquier cosa, ya faltaba poco para que se casaran y pensaba muchas veces si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Caminaba ya como a las 6 de la tarde, estaba totalmente solo, camino por el muelle y se encontró con una rubia mirando al cielo, reflexiono por unos momentos y supuso que si se acercaba a ella de frente tal vez lo mandarria a volar o ella se iría, así que miro el lago y una idea le paso por la cabeza, se acercaba lentamente sin hacer ni un ruido.

Temari se encontraba muy tranquila tomando el sol o mejor dicho mirando las nubes, estaba demasiado tranquila cosa extraña en ella, respiraba profundamente y pensaba si ya era tiempo de irse o no, en eso siente como alguien que salía del agua la tomaba por su cintura, Temari no pudo ni reaccionar y callo al agua.

La furia la estaba consumiendo pero cuando vio la cara divertida del chico que le había hecho esa pequeña broma, empezaron a subir sus nervios y no era para menos el estaba sin playera y con el agua se marcaban mucho sus músculos bien formados, quito su vista de su pecho y lo miro directamente a los ojos después para que no notara su sonrojo le hecho un poco de agua a la cara...

**-Que es lo que planeabas con hacer esto genio?**

**-No lo se...tal vez que me hablaras por una vez**

**-No te entiendo**

**-La gran kunochi de la arena no acepta que esta molesta conmigo o tal vez celosa de mi**

**-Porque debería de estar celosa de ti?**

**-No lo se dímelo tu**

**-Shikamaru deberías de estar arreglando las cosas de tu boda**

**-Esas son cosas de mujeres**

**-Y vamos de nuevo con eso de las mujeres...es tu boda no se si lo recuerdas**

**-Porque tanto empeño en mi boda?**

Temari se quedo callada, la rubia tenia una forma muy extraña de olvidar a la gente que amaba y esa era, ayudándolo a ser feliz con aquella persona, una táctica extraña pero si tenia unos muy buenos resultados, Shikamaru la veía con atención para descifrar lo que pensaba pero definitivamente con esa mujer nunca podría adivinar que pensaba, los ojos de Temari se volvieron a clavar con los de el pero esta vez eran completamente diferentes, esta vez se veían demasiado tranquilos y vulnerables, Shikamaru por unos momentos se asusto ante tal gesto...

**-Shikamaru...recuerda que vas a estar el resto de tu vida con ella y si lo piensas un poco creo que ese día va a ser el mejor día de toda la vida de Ino**

**-...**

**-No estas nervioso?**

La rubia le mostró una sonrisa extraña, parecía triste pero también tenia una gran serenidad, una serenidad tan profunda que lo cautivo por algunos momentos, el odiaba quererla de esa forma, el sabia y todos sabían que después de que se casara con Ino ya no podría disfrutar esas tardes templadas junto a Temari ni con nadie mas.

**-Pues un poco...vivir con ella tal vez sea un poco problemático**

**-Que extraño eres...no se supone que deberías de estar con Ino en estos momentos...espero que no te regañe por estar conmigo**

**-De que hablas? Te dijo algo?**

**-De nada en especial **

**-Dime que te dijo**

**-Ya te dije ...no me dijo nada importante**

Bajo la mirada porque ella sabia que si lo seguia mirando descubriría la mentira que estaba diciendo no podía decirle que Ino le había suplicado que se alejara de el, eso no era prudente, Shikamaru se acerco mas a ella, la conocía demasiado como para que ella pudiera mentirle...

**-Dime que es lo que pasa?**

**-Falta poco Shikamaru...tal vez sea la ultima vez que estemos así**

**-Tienes razón...Tenemos muy poco tiempo y después adiós**

Se sentía extraño, no quería que eso acabara apenas llevaban muy poco de conocerse para separarse de ella así como así pero ya era demasiado tarde para todo y el como hombre tenia que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su novia...casarse con ella y vivir el resto de su vida con ella

**-Shikamaru...espero que me perdones algún día por lo que voy a ser...pero si no lo hago ahora toda mi vida me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho**

Temari tomo el cuello del joven Nara y junto los labios con los de el, Shikamaru se quedo paralizado por instantes ya que nunca hubiera creído que ella hubiera hecho eso por el, Temari estaba a punto de llorar por no ser correspondida pero en eso sintió como el chico profundizaba el beso y tomo suavemente la espalda de la rubia para acercarla mas a su pecho y empezó a acariciarla suavemente, los labios de ambos bailaban con una intensidad y pasión, sus lenguas se buscaban ferozmente pero el remordimiento se apodero de Shikamaru y se separo bruscamente de la kunochi y la miro con gran seriedad

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**-...**

**-Contesta carajo**

**-Lo siento mucho Shikamaru**

La rubia bajo la cabeza ya que no era capaz de verlo a los ojos por lo que acababa de hacer hace algunos momentos, Shikamaru se sentía como una basura después de lo que había hecho y en cambio la rubia no se sentía tan mal, sabia que había hecho mal pero prefería haberlo besado una vez a nunca haberlo besado, la rabia del chico Nara iba en aumento por no recibir respuesta de Temari...

**-Contéstame**

**-Lo siento**

**-Crees que con un lo siento arreglaras las cosas**

La tomo fuertemente por los hombros y tomo fuertemente su mentón para obligarla a verlo, cuando los ojos de ambos se miraron Shikamaru se sorprendió por completo, de nuevo esos ojos estaban extraños, su mirada era de vergüenza y tristeza, Temari al mirar los ojos de el vio una gran decepción ...

**-Lo siento Shikamaru...prometo que no volverá a pasar**

**-Creo que seria bueno para ambos ya no hablarnos**

**-Tienes razón...ya no nos hablaremos mas**

Shikamaru se fue nadando y la rubia solo lo miraba alejarse y la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, Temari asomo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía feliz de haber probado el dulce néctar de sus labios aunque eso fuera su sentencia de muerte...

Mientras en un bar algo sucio se encontraban 3 jóvenes que se encontraban bebiendo sake tranquilamente, Naruto se encontraba algo desanimado ya que no tenia novia y pensaba que tal vez nunca tendría el privilegio de tener una mujer entre sus fuertes brazos...

**-Neji como le hiciste para que Tenten fuera tu novia**

**-No hice nada...solo le dije lo que sentía**

**-Como si eso funcionara**

Kiba dijo eso con algo de melancolía, ellos 2 no tenían ni una oportunidad de tener alguna pareja en Konoha en eso un recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Naruto, recordó a aquella mujer que se encontró en aquella cascada, la mujer que estaba haciendo esos bellos movimientos sobre el agua...

**-Si volviera a ver a esa mujer seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo**

**-De quien hablas**

**-Si hubieras estado allí Neji, esa mujer se veía hermosa, sus movimientos tan fantásticos y no había quien se le comparara**

**-De que mujer hablas Naruto**

**-Kiba te acuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar un insecto para que encontrara a Sasuke y que desafortunadamente fallo la misión**

**-O ya me acorde...fue la que tu precisamente arruinaste esa misión con un pequeño accidente**

**-Olvidemos eso si...ese día vi a una hermosa mujer**

**-No era Hinata?**

**-Ella...claro que no**

**-Si era ella Naruto...eres un idiota**

**-...**

**-Hinata estaba entrenando en el agua en ese tiempo definitivamente eres un idiota haz tenido a la mujer de tus sueños tan cerca y no te habías dado cuenta**

Naruto se quedo callado por unos momentos pensando en eso, Kiba y Neji lo miraban con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, no creían que el fuera tan idiota, se miraron unos a otros y se tomaron un ultimo sorbo de sake para despues retirarse, muchos los miraban extrañados ya que los conocían desde pequeños y viéndolos beber sake era algo extraño.

Choji se encontraba muy tranquilo comiéndose unas frituras, estaba muy tranquilo y no era para menos ya era su cuarta bolsa de frituras en eso una persona se recostó a su lado con gran pesadez y dio un gran suspiro entre dientes...

**-Choji cuéntame lo que sea**

**-Ino me dijo que Sakura últimamente había estado algo extraña...dicen que podría estar embarazada de un chico de la aldea de la roca**

**-Porque siempre tiene que salir en una conversación Ino o Temari...acaso Konoha no tiene nada mas entretenido que platicar**

**-Paso algo Shikamaru?**

**-Bese a Temari**

**-Valla creo que eso debe ser muy problemático para ti **

**-No se que hacer...le dije que nos alejáramos por algún tiempo**

**-Y te agrado esa decisión?**

**-No...pero me tengo que casar con Ino **

**-Buena excusa**

**-Esa no es excusa...es solo que necesito pensar las cosas claramente**

Suspiro nuevamente y miro las nubes, como odiaba tener que pensar cosas tan problemáticas como las que estaba teniendo en ese momento, pero eso si, nunca se arrepentiría de aquel beso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Temari besara de esa forma, bueno ya la había besado pero ese beso era tan diferente, movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro y empezó a pensar en Ino


	11. Tengo que salvarte

_Its only love_

Tengo que salvarte

Cuando estaban juntos eran como fantasmas, ni una mirada, ni una insinuación, nada, era como si nunca se hubieran conocido, a veces que por coincidencia se topaban uno se retiraba y el otro simplemente bajaba su cabeza en forma de resignación, todos los que los conocían los miraban con algo de extrañeza y no era para menos, ya que últimamente los 2 se mostraban mas irritados.

Pasaban los días y solo faltaba un mes para que Ino y Shikamaru se unieran en matrimonio, Ino se mostraba realmente emocionada por lo de su boda y Shikamaru...pues Shikamaru solo esperaba a que esa ceremonia se hiciera de una buena vez para liberarse de esa carga que tenia en la espalda.

Era una tarde tranquila en Konoha, todo era normal y Shikamaru se encontraba caminado por unos de los pasillos para dirigirse a la ofician de la quinta, respiraba muy normal y tenia una cara de flojera que no tenia intención de disfrazarla, en eso se empezaron a oír los gritos de la Tsunade que le pedía a alguien que se detuviera.

Una rubia corría lo mas rápido que podía para que nadie la pudiera detener en su trayecto de salida y mientras corría se encontró con Shikamaru caminando con mucha tranquilidad, sus ojos se clavaron en ella y ella los esquivo, los gritos de la Tsunade no paraban y ya cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de salida sus músculos se paralizaron por completo y por mas que se esforzaba no lograba moverse, movió un poco los ojos y se encontró una gran sombra envolviéndole los pies...

**-Déjame tranquila Shikamaru**

**-Porque tan apurada**

**-He dicho que me dejes tranquila o cuando me suelte te aniquilare**

**-Crees poderlo hacerlo?**

**-No lo se...lo probaremos cuando me sueltes**

**-Porque Tsunade esta gritando**

**-Acaso te importa?**

**-Buena pregunta no lo crees?**

**-Que tal si tu te vas a hacer tu trabajo de secretaria personal y yo voy a hacer el mío**

**-...**

**-Además...tu no me habías dicho que nos dejaríamos de hablar...cumple lo que dices vago inútil**

La ultima frase que ella le había dicho fue con un sarcasmo increíble, Shikamaru la miro por unos momentos mas y después la dejo ir, no tenia nada que decirle y nada que reprocharle, siguió su camino y llego al despacho de la Tsunade y por el aspecto que tenia la Quinta parecía que Temari hubiera hecho algo muy malo, Shikamaru no quiso ni preguntar, Tsunade tomo aire y se relajo en su silla y el joven Nara solo la miraba y esperaba a que le diera uno de esos documentos que solo el podía resolver, ni uno de los 2 hablaba solo se miraban y momentos después llegaron algunos ninjas...

**-En que podemos servirle Tsunade?**

**-Acaba de llegar una carta de Suna para pedir refuerzos**

**-Si quinta...que rango es la misión?**

**-Rango S...salen en una hora**

**-De acuerdo**

Los ninjas salieron como entraron sin avisar ni nada, Shikamaru se quedo mirado a la Quinta con algo de impacto, esa era la razón por la que Temari había salido corriendo, estaba muy molesto por la estupidez que estaba haciendo Temari, muy apenas y Kakashi podía con una misión así, apretó sus puños...

**-Muy bien Shikamaru aquí están los papeles para que los revises**

**-Déjeme ir**

**-Que?**

**-Déjeme ir a la misión**

**-No...no podemos arriesgar un cerebro como el tuyo**

**-Déjeme ir**

**-No**

**-Entonces desee por avisada de que me fui a esa misión**

Se dio media vuelta y sentía como Tsunade me miraba aguantando una gran furia y no era para menos, estaba desobedeciéndola y tirando su autoridad a la basura en eso un ruido extremadamente fuerte se oyó a mi lado izquierdo, era un portapapeles que se había estrellado en la pared fuertemente

**-Escúchame gusano...ni se te ocurra desobedecerme porque no tienes ni una maldita idea de con quien te estas metiendo **

**-...**

**-Te dejare ir si me resuelves este código de un enemigo**

**-Si lo resuelvo me dejaras ir**

**-Si lo resuelves puedes ir**

Shikamaru tomo la hoja y salió de la oficina lo mas rápido que pudo, Tsunade cuando vio que salió sonrió abiertamente, sabia que el no podía resolver eso era casi imposible ya que muy apenas los 3 Hokages pudieron resolverlo un niño nunca lo podría, se recostó en la gran silla y se relajo tranquilamente.

Mientras algo retirado de Konoha se encontraba una chica corriendo con gran rapidez, pasando árboles y arbustos, mientras corría vio a algunos de sus camadas muertos mejor dicho masacrados y por la sangre era algo inútil tratar de reconocer los cuerpos, aumentaba su velocidad para acercarse a su enemigo hasta que lo distinguió y un terror inimaginable se apodero de ella, esa mujer se estaba comiendo a uno de sus compañeros, era algo extremadamente asqueroso, veía como su camarada movía las manos con desesperación y ella por mas que intentaba moverse no podía y en eso un ligero movimiento del enemigo la espanto...

**-Valla otro de la arena... espero que seas mejor que estos ninjas mediocres **

**-Quien eres?**

**-Soy Hestia...la que va a asesinarte**

**-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo infeliz**

**-Una altanera...mi bocado preferido**

El ninja pelirrojo se lanzo hacia ella con gran velocidad, demasiado rápido para los sentidos de Temari y afortunadamente ella tuvo la oportunidad de agitar su gran abanico para defenderse, vio el cuerpo de uno de sus camaradas al lado y se dio cuenta que ese ninja pelirrojo se comía el chakra de sus contrincantes, trago un poco de saliva y se quedo quieta en su escondite mientras planeaba un plan de ataque.

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en un gran escritorio ya había resuelto la mitad del código, su cabeza le dolía por lo difícil que estaba y para ser sinceros muchas veces pensó en renunciar pero imágenes de Temari muriendo lo estaban atormentando, arrugaba la hoja con fiereza y volvía a enfocarse en su trabajo.

Los minutos transcurrían con gran rapidez y ese código parecía que no tenia solución era tan extenso y tan complicado que si alguien lo hubiera resuelto tenia toda la admiración del chico Nara, en eso abrieron la puerta y Shikamaru lo miro, esa persona que había entrado lo miraba con la misma pereza que Shikamaru siempre lo miraba, suspiro con resignación y se sentó a su lado, rasco un poco su cabeza y tomo la hoja que su hijo sostenía en sus manos

**-Dame la hoja**

**-No encuentro la solución a lo ultimo**

**-Es sol y lluvia**

**-Que?**

**-Lava ardiente que consume la hoja y pureza de mil vírgenes**

**-Como lo supiste**

**-Shikamaru esa chica te necesita ahora así que vete de un vez...te esperamos para cenar?**

**-Si...gracias papá**

Shikamaru tomo la hoja y se fue corriendo, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y ya cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la oficina de la Hokage se encontró con una rubia que cuando lo miro le dio una gran sonrisa, estaba apunto de abrazarlo pero el la detuvo...

**-Lo siento Ino...tengo que irme**

**-A donde Shikamaru...no se supone que hoy íbamos a ver los manteles**

**-Ino tengo que irme a una misión**

**-Pero Tsunade te dio oportunidad de no tener ni una misión hasta después de la boda**

**-Temari esta en problemas tengo que ir a ayudarla**

Ino lo miro y se entristeció, vio como el corría para la habitación de la Hokage, la rubia sentía como si el mundo se le cayera encima, se recargo en la pared lentamente y tomaba aire muy despacio, no quería llorar y menos ahí muy dentro de ella sabia que lo había perdido lentamente.

Temari se encontraba escondida entre algunos arbustos tratando de descansar un poco, la rubia ya no podía hacer ni un ataque mas, no le quedaba nada de chakra y muy apenas podía moverse para poder esquivar los golpes de su enemigo, nunca había imaginado tener tanto miedo de una persona, lo miraba desde lejos y el parecía estar disfrutando y saboreando lo que iba a comer en unos instantes.

Se calmo un poco y trato de pensar una estrategia que pudiera ayudarla por lo menos a escapar de aquella ninja pero lo único que se le venia a la mente era el chico Nara, por primera vez deseaba que el estuviera con ella en esos momentos y sin que se diera cuenta su enemigo estaba afrente de ella con un kunai que ya había perforado su costado izquierdo, dio un pequeño grito de dolor y salto para atrás...

**-Maldita**

**-Me harte de jugar a las escondidillas...creo que ya es tiempo de aniquilarte de una buena vez deseas decir tus ultimas palabras**

**-Acaso es lo único que tienes?**

**-Que dijiste estúpida?**

**-Mis ultimas palabras son...besa mi trasero y vete al infierno **

Hestia levanto subrazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara cosa que dio como resultado que Temari arrogara un poco de sangre por su boca, la pelirroja sonrió y le escupió en la cara, Temari sentía una gran humillación porque nunca nadie la había hecho sentir como una basura como aquella contrincante la estaba haciendo sentir, no le importaba si destrozaba su cuerpo en mil pedazos lo que quería era ya cerrar sus ojos y morir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Hestia la tomo fuertemente de los cabellos y la levanto para estamparla contra un árbol que estaba atrás de ella, dio un gran grito por el ardor que sentía en su espalda ya que se le habían enterrado unas estillas, Temari sonrió de nuevo sabia que iba a morir en esa batalla y por una razón inexistente volvió a pensar en el chico Nara, se sentía feliz ya que había sentido las frías manos de el en su piel, vio a su enemiga y por sus ojos paso toda su vida y en muchos recuerdos aparecía Shikamaru, el ultimo recuerdo que paso por su mente fue cuando lo beso, el mejor beso de toda su vida...

**-Ahora si...muérete**

Temari mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, pararon unos momentos y no siento nada mas que un tibio aliento en su frente que le daba mucha tranquilidad, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que aun no estaba muerta y que faltaba mucho para que ella muriera, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró como la protegían unos brazos aperlados, miro al frente y se encontró con un chaleco verde...

**-Porque todas las mujeres piensan que todo es tan fácil...se supone que eres la gran estratega de la aldea de la arena**

El chico empezó a caer lentamente entre sus piernas mientras Temari lo veía con horror, ese chico la había salvado de nuevo y peor aun le había dicho que era una mala estratega, tomo su abanico y mordió unos de sus dedos y paso su manos por todo el abanico y uso su técnica kiri kiri mai cosa que no se esperaba su enemiga y sin piedad la despedazo, empezó a respirar con dificultad y cayo de rodillas junto a su amigo, vio su espalda que estaba llena de sangre y por un momento pensó que el estaba muerto, fue un ataque directo era muy difícil que alguien sobreviviera , movió un poco de cabello del rostro de su salvador y lo miro a los ojos

-**Todo termino ya...vamos a casa**

**-No**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Temari vienen ninjas y por las huellas que vi son demasiados para nosotros**

**-...**

**-Déjame aquí y vete yo los distraeré lo mas que pueda**

**-No voy a dejarte**

**-Temari tu sabes que si no me dejas moriremos los 2**

**-No!!!**

**-Temari yo voy a estar bien no hay de que preocuparse**

Temari sentía como el mundo se le venia encima, el tenia razón en que si el iba con ella los alcanzarían y no dudarían en matarlos, ni unos de los 2 tenis chakra suficiente como para mantener una palea con un ninja, no había alternativa tenia que dejarlo pero no quería, no podía dejarlo morir eso no era digno de un ninja

**-Y yo que?...que va a pasar conmigo cuando tu te quedes aquí?**

**-Temari**

**-Entiendo que tu vas a estar bien que no te va a pasar nada pero ¿y yo que? Como crees que voy a ver a Ino a la cara...si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Ino o por mi hazlo por quien quieras pero no me pidas que te deje aqui**

**-Temari**

**-Si tu mueres...tienes que venir conmigo o te juro que nunca te voy a perdonar en lo que me resta de mi vida**

**-Por morir**

**-No!!!!! Porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti...te lo ruego por favor ven conmigo**

Shikamaru se sorprendió un poco por las lagrimas que pasaban rápidamente por las mejillas de la chica, definitivamente odiaba verla llorar y mas si era por su culpa, la acerco a el y la abrazo con mucha fuerza pero por mas que quisiera irse a casa y volver a ver esas hermosas nubes de Konoha no podía, no podía arriesgar la vida de ella porque nunca se lo perdonaría, trataba de lucir tranquilo para no asustarla

**-Temari...yo voy a estar bien**

**-Escúchame maldito vago inútil si vuelves a decir eso te juro que te mato yo misma**

**-Temari**

**-En toda mi vida nunca e dejado a un camarada atrás y no voy a empezar contigo entendiste**

Temari lo cargo en su espalda y empezó a correr, empezaba a ver borroso por la falta de chakra y sangre pero no podía darse por vencida, sentía los pequeños latidos de Shikamaru en su espalda eran tan lentos que la hacían sentir tranquila, sentía su aliento en su cuello y sus brazos helados que rodeaban...

**-Ya falta menos para llegar...no te rindas Shikamaru**

**-Vienen para acá oigo sus pisadas**

**-Diablos**

La rubia intento ir mas rápido pero sus piernas ya no podían temblaban tanto, lo único que la mantenía de pie y corriendo era la fuerza de voluntad, pronto los alcanzaron, la kunochi se puso entre sus enemigos y un gran árbol que estaba atrás de ellos...

**-Todo va a salir bien Shikamaru**

Shikamaru parecía ya inconsciente y Temari trataba de lucir fuerte al frente de los enemigos, observo como cada uno de ellos sacaba un kunai y ya estaban preparados para matarlos a los dos, la rubia mostró una sonrisa cínica y cerro sus ojos para esperar lo peor, estaba feliz de no tener que sufrir la muerte de Shikamaru aunque también estaba triste por no poder haber pasado mas tiempo con el, en eso escucho un ruido algo extraño, parecía un grito pero Temari ya no pudo ver de quien era ese grito porque cayo inconsciente.


	12. Confesiones

_Its only love_

Confesiones

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, al principio vio un poco borroso, la luz molestaba, miro a su lado derecho y parecía a ver una persona sentada en una silla, forzó un poco su mirada y se dio cuenta que era una mujer rubia, se recostó un poco y cerro sus ojos y momentos después los abrió y pudo ver con claridad...

**-Que bueno que ya despertaste me tenias preocupada**

**-Hola Ino...parece ser que estoy en el hospital no?**

**-Exacto...dormiste por 3 días**

**-Valla...y Temari como esta?**

**-Muy bien...realmente es fuerte**

**-...**

**-Después de que aniquilaran a su enemigo ella corrió 5 kilómetros hasta que Lee y Naruto aparecieron y los rescataron, Temari no dejo que la atendieran hasta que tu entraras a cirugía...es terca**

Shikamaru la miro y sonrió, la mirada que tenia el en ese momento era mas suave y tierna que todas las que había visto, Ino miro hacia el piso y suspiro con gran fuerza para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era preocupada pero no tanto como para que el chico lo notara...

**-Bueno Shika voy a atender a otros pacientes nos vemos después**

**-Esta bien**

**-Te amo Shika**

**-Yo también**

Ino cerro la puerta y Shikamaru suspiro, no le gustaba mentir pero parte de eso era verdad el la amaba pero era un amor de amigos, se acostó en su cama y por la ventana miro las nubes, realmente las había extrañado ,en eso, abrieron la puerta lentamente y estaba una rubia con una bata de hospital, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y suelto cosa que le encanto, ella lo miraba con una gran cara de superioridad, camino unos pasos y le dio la señal que se moviera un poco para poder acostarse con el...

**-Eres un idiota**

**-Acaso no vienes a agradecerme que te rescate**

Shikamaru estiro un poco su mano para que la chica se acomodara en su pecho, su fragancia era deliciosa, su cabello se pegaba a su cuello, la había extrañado en esos momentos, sabia que ella estaba bien pero aun así necesitaba verla y aunque nadie lo creyera el quería molestarla...

**-Agradecerte?...tu solo ocasionaste problemas ya lo tenia todo solucionado **

**-Y ¿cuál era tu estrategia?...que te golpeara directamente para que se confiara y después aniquilarlo**

**-Cállate llorón **

Shikamaru le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y después con su brazo la acerco un poco mas hacia el, sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente, se sentían bien estando cerca del otro, Temari sentía el corazón de Shikamaru que latía lentamente y que su respiración era lenta y sin preocupaciones amaban estar juntos

**-Tengo que irme a mi habitación **

**-Quédate 5 minutos mas**

Ya no mencionaron palabra alguna después de aquello, se sentían mal pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos recordaron cuando estaban en las espaldas de sus camaradas, ellos se miraban tratando de no quedar inconscientes pero el cansancio los estaba matando en ese momento

Flash back

Shikamaru parecía ya inconsciente y Temari trataba de lucir fuerte al frente de los enemigos, observo como cada uno de ellos sacaba un kunai y ya estaban preparados para matarlos a los dos, la rubia mostró una sonrisa cínica y cerro sus ojos para esperar lo peor, estaba feliz de no tener que sufrir la muerte de Shikamaru aunque también estaba triste por no poder haber pasado mas tiempo con el, en eso escucho un ruido algo extraño, parecía un grito pero Temari ya no pudo ver de quien era ese grito porque cayo inconsciente.

Despertó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la espalda de un chico, se sentía tan bien, era tan cálido y suave, profundizo un poco mas la mirada y Shikamaru se encontraba al frente de ella, parecía también que estaba en la espalda de uno de sus camaradas, se miraban mutuamente, los dos estaban igualmente de cansados y Temari para darle un poco de seguridad al chico le sonrió tiernamente, Shikamaru abrió un poco mas sus ojos y después los suavizo, trataron de hablar pero lo único que salían de sus labios eran susurros...

**-Te dije que volveríamos genio**

**-Ya lo sabia**

**-Cuando estemos en el hospital juro golpearte muy fuerte entendiste**

**-Lo esperare con ansias**

**-...**

**-Te amo Temari**

Y después lentamente cerro sus ojos nuevamente, los dos habían estado muy consientes en ese momento, Shikamaru le había dicho que la amaba y eso no se borraría de su cabeza de un día para otro, eso duraría por mucho tiempo

Fin del flash back

Seguían acostados, si por ellos fueran durarían todo el día en esa posición pero se suponía que su relación era un secreto para todos y si los encontraban en esa posición tal vez los descubrirían al menos que fueran algo idiotas como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se levanto suavemente y se retiro, Shikamaru suspiro profundamente.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que volvieron a abrir la puerta, miro con la misma cara de aburrimiento, no se sorprendió ni un poco pero se le hacia extraño que aquella rubia se encontrara en su habitación a esa hora se suponía que ella tenia que estar en su casa, la chica se acerco a el y suspiro

**-Como te sientes Shika?**

**-Muy bien Ino...me dijeron que te darían de alta en 2 días**

**-Lo se...voy a volver a la misma rutina de siempre...llegando tarde, Tsunade regañándome, viendo las nubes, papeleo...diablos**

**-Deberías estar contento de que ya vas a salir del hospital**

**-Pues si**

Se rasco la cabeza como siempre lo hacia y la rubia rió un poco, se levanto de la silla para retirarse pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta se quedo quieta y respiro fuertemente, si no le decía en ese momento tal vez no tendría el valor para decírselo después...

**-Shikamaru...¿desde cuando estabas enamorado de ella?**

No se atrevía a voltear a verlo porque si lo hacia tal vez lloraría y lo haría sentir muy mal y no le agradaba que la gente viera su parte mas sensible en cambio Shikamaru bajo la mirada cuando acabo la pregunta, no tenia idea de cómo decirle que ya no la amaba como ella quería

**-Me di cuenta hace poco...Ino voy a cumplir mi palabra y voy a casarme contigo**

**-No es necesario Shika...sabia que estabas enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo**

Ino aun no lo miraba a la cara tenia miedo de voltear y ver esos ojos soñadores que había visto esa mañana, suspiro nuevamente para enfrentarlo, volteo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, ella estaba haciendo su mejor actuación en ese momento, trataba de verse inmune a lo que estaba pasando...

**-Shikamaru creo que acabas de hacer muy felices a los hombres de Konoha...por fin voy a ser libre**

**-...**

Ino sonreía y Shikamaru la veía, no creía que su confrontación fuera tan...sencilla, el rostro de Ino mostraba una gran sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban una gran desolación y tristeza cosa que Shikamaru se dio cuenta pero no quiso hacer mas problemático el problema, Ino suspiro y lo miro...

**-Shika puedo pedirte un favor?**

**-Claro**

**-Puedo decir que yo acabe la relación y que tu me rogaste como 3 horas?**

**-Claro Ino lo que digas**

**-Gracias**

Ino dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación apoyándose lentamente en la puerta, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Sakura hace tiempo atrás, si lo amas déjalo ir si vuelve es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue, ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había sido de ella pero no podía dejar de amarlo, lo amaba tanto que dolía al solo pensar que ya no volvería a sentir sus labios de nuevo.

Sosollando se fue lejos, recordó en ese instante la azotea que le gustaba a Shikamaru visitar y fue, si a el le servía para ver las nubes y pensar porque a ella no le serviría para pensar también, estaba triste pero no permitiría que alguien la viera en esa forma.

Llego y se desilusiono un poco al ver a un hombre ahí, estaba muy tranquilo comiendo unas papas, la rubia suspiro y se sentó a su lado en silencio, el chico no dijo nada solo movió un poco la bolsa de papas para que ella tomara una, Ino lo miro con algo de curiosidad y después tomo una

**-Choji tu ya lo sabias?**

**-Si**

**-Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?** (levantándose y mirándolo con mucho rencor)

**-Porque tu ya lo sabias**

La rubia se quedo quieta con ese comentario, esa respuesta no esperaba que el la mencionara pero esa era la verdad, ella sabia que el estaba enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo pero era algo que no quería aceptar, bajo la cabeza y empezó a sosollar un poco, Choji se quedo paralizado al verla en ese estado, ella era su compañera de equipo y por lo tanto tenia que hacer algo por ella, se levanto perezosamente y paso un brazo por los hombros de ella, Ino empezó a llorar con mas libertad...

**-Ino si esto te consuela un poco...creo que si tu y Shika hubieran tenido hijos hubieran sido muy feos**

Ino soltó una pequeña risita y se limpio las lagrimas, se imaginaba a sus hijos y trato de agarrale el lado bueno a eso, tal vez Shikamaru solo era un amor de adolescentes, limpio sus lagrimas y le mostró una bella sonrisa y se sentó en la banca...

**-No creo que fueran tan feos**

**-Imagínate una niña con la cara de Shikamaru y cabello rubio, y que siempre este diciendo ¨ Es demasiado problemático ¨**

Ino ahora estaba riendo a todo pulmón, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Choji no era tan aburrido como ella pensaba, al parecer estaba tan obsesionada con el Nara que ni se había dado cuenta de que su amigo era muy simpático.


	13. Amor y Confesiones

Its only love

Its only love

Amor y Confesiones

Toda la mañana se la había pasado viendo pacientes en el hospital de Konoha, sentía las miradas de todos, y no era para menos, todos sabían del rompimiento de su compromiso, se sentía fatal, la noche anterior su padre casi iba a matar a Shikamaru por haberle hecho eso a su pequeña niña pero Ino lo detuvo.

Estaba sentada en la recepción esperando recibir a algún herido o alguien que estuviera enfermo pero parecía que ese día estaba en su contra cada vez que se quedaba sin hacer nada pensaba en Shikamaru, lo amaba demasiado, suspiraba de vez en cuando, como si con cada suspiro se desahogara un poquito.

Miro hacia las puertas y se encontró una pelirosa caminando hacia ella, tal vez tenia una duda o tenia que hablar con la quinta pero la chica se detuvo y sus ojos verdes de clavaron en la rubia, Ino noto la preocupación que notaban aquellos ojos verdes de su mejor amiga...

**-Si que te sientan bien esos 4 meses de embarazo Sakura**

**-Ino no vengo hablar de mi...necesitamos hablar**

**-Sakura...estoy bien**

**-Podemos hablar...a solas?**

Ino bajo la mirada con resignación, pensó que tal vez le serviría hablar con alguien de cómo se sentía en esos momentos, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y camino a lado de su amiga, caminaron y subieron algunas escaleras hasta que llegaron a la azotea, Ino suspiro abiertamente sin mirar a su amiga...

**-Estas segura que estas bien Ino?**

-**Todos me preguntan eso** (se le quebró un poco la voz al decirlo) **porque nadie entiende** **que no estoy bien, que nada de lo que pasa esta bien- **su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía, su corazón estaba partiéndose lentamente

**-Cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella sentí que un gran peso se me quitaba de encima pero después de eso sentí como mi corazón se ponía frágil-( **aun no la miraba a los ojos, miraba esas nubes que a su ex le encantaban , limpiaba sus lagrimas sin mucho éxito)

**-Cuando amas a alguien...**

**-Lo se...si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue...el la ama**

**-Ino**

**-Lo entiendo todo, el esta enamorado de ella y que yo por mas que intente separarlos no pude y duele saberlo, ella es mucho mejor ninja que yo**

**-No es cierto Ino**

**-Por favor no me digas eso Sakura **(la miro fijamente con los ojos rojos)** su habilidad en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo es casi comparada con la de Rock Lee, sus estrategias en batalla son magnificas, ella es perfecta **

**-Tal vez ella sea una magnifica ninja...pero tu eres una de las mejores ninjas médicos que hay en Konoha**

Ino se quedo ahí, inmóvil, viendo como Sakura la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no entendía porque estaba riendo pero una sensación de tranquilidad paso por su cuerpo, hablar con Sakura le había servido mucho

Temari se encontraba tirada en el pasto, miraba las nubes intentando descifrar porque a Shikamaru le encantaban tanto, dormitaba de vez en cuando de lo aburrida que estaba, ese día Shikamaru no pudo guiarla por Konoha y Rock Lee se había ido a una misión con su equipo, estaba tan aburrida hasta que sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado y suspiraba perezosamente, la rubia ya sabia quien era así que ni se tomo la molestia de mirar a su lado...

**-Trato de entender porque te gustan tanto las nubes**

**-Bueno...además de que son relajantes si miras las formas que tienen**(señalando el cielo y acostándose a lado de ella)

**-Ahora creo que te entiendo un poco mas**

**-Oye no se supone que deberías de estar con la Quinta Hokage?**

**-Si...pero es demasiado problemático estar escuchándola **

La chica suspiro con resignación, nunca cambiaria, al principio le molestaba que fuera tan perezoso pero al pasar el tiempo a su ladote acostumbras, lo miro de reojo y el miraba el cielo, en su boca tenia una pequeña rama que movía en sincronía con su pie, la chica rió un poco y capto la atención del chico...

**-Oye Temari...te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?**

**-Quien va a hacer de cenar?**

**-Mi madre**

**-Bueno...entonces nos vemos en tu casa a las 8:00...si**

**-Si quieres puedo ir por ti**

**-Mmm...voy a entrenar con Rock Lee y no se a que horas este lista mejor yo llego aya**

**-Como quieras**

Shikamaru lo dijo con algo de enojo, los celos eran su peor enemigo, no le agradaba que su novia entrenara con Rock Lee, si podía hacerlo con el, Temari se percato de la molestia del chico y se acerco a sus labios y le sonrió amistosamente...

**-Acaso estas celoso?**

**-Yo..celoso...de que?**

**-No sabes mentir Shikamaru...porque estas molesto?**

**-Porque tienes que entrenar con el...puedes entrenar conmigo**

**-Shikamaru...tu no entrenas**

**-Lo haría si una ninja de la arena me lo pidiera**

Temari sonrió por el tono en que lo había mencionado, ella nunca e hubiera imaginado que Shikamaru fuera tan celoso y menos con Rock Lee, rió de nuevo, le encantaba esa parte de el, esa parte en la que no admitía que estaba celoso o molesto...

**-A que horas te desocupas hoy?**

**-Creo que a las 4**

**-Entonces te espero en el bosque...ya sabes donde**

La chica se movió un poco y le dio un pequeño y sencillo beso en la frente, Shikamaru se quedo algo desconcertado y la veía como partía, ese pequeño y delicado beso no le molesto pero el quería algo mas, corrió hacia ella y la tomo suavemente del brazo y se acerco a su rostro para besarla con la misma suavidad y delicadeza como ella lo había hecho, sus labios se juntaron lentamente, la rubia aun no se acostumbraba a que la besaran con esa libertad, despegaron sus labios suavemente.

Los meses pasaron mas rápido que de costumbre, las misiones eran fáciles así que estaban mucho tiempo juntos, por las calles ya no se oían los susurros de la gente ya que la madre del chico había puesto a algunas mujeres en su lugar.

Shikamaru se encontraba en la misma colina de siempre, descansaba de la misión que tuvo que hacer con sus alumnos, perseguir a un gato era mas problemático de lo que todos creían, acostado sentía como el aire movía sus cabellos, estaba muy relajado pero aun así sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado

**-Hola Shikamaru**

Por lo agudo de la voz parecía ser una mujer y por el tono que tenia reconoció a la chica, su amiga y compañera de equipo, abrió uno de sus ojos y la miro, ella miraba al horizonte mientras que sus cabellos bailaban con el viento, era hermosa cuando estaba callada...

**-Hola Ino...hace tiempo que no nos vemos...me dijeron que estuviste en una misión muy...problemática**

La chica sonrió aun con la mirada en el horizonte, el nunca cambiaria, creo que no se había dado cuenta que esa misión había pasado hace algunas semanas atrás y que había tenido otras misiones, bajo la mirada y se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, se alegro que sus ojos mostraban que estaba feliz...

**-No me fue tan mal...Shika te noto algo diferente...nuevo corte de cabello?**

**-No...he estado entrenando con Temari**(suspirando perezosamente)

Shikamaru se levanto para colocarse a la misma altura de la chica y miro las nubes, con la tranquilidad que siempre mostraba a todo mundo, la miro y le dio una pequeña pero amigable sonrisa, bajo la mirada y después se hecho de nuevo en el suelo

**-No es demasiado problemático para ti entrenar**

**-Si lo es...pero que mas puedo hacerle...si no entrena conmigo entrenara con Rock Lee y no es algo muy agradable de ver**

**-Celoso?**

**-No mejor dicho...precavido **

**-Se nota que la quieres mucho**

**-La amo Ino**

Dentro de la chica se escuchaban los pedazos rotos de su corazón, esas palabras le habían dolido mucho, aunque ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa, el sonreía libremente, volteo la mirada y se levanto de su asiento, le mostró una sonrisa forzada y se levanto rápidamente...

**-Bueno Shika...tengo que ir a la florería nos vemos después**

**-Ino...nos vamos a juntar mañana en la noche...espero que vallas**

**-Claro que iré...adiós Shika**

Camino muy tranquila mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus bellos ojos, le dolía verlo tan feliz, ese sentimiento le hacia sentirse como una basura pero lo amaba, lo amaba mas de lo que un día pudo haberse imaginado, lo amaba incluso mas que a Sasuke en aquellos tiempos, el estaba tan dentro de su corazón que le asfixiaba no estar a su lado.

Caminaba por el parque y se encontró con su rival numero uno, Sakura, la chica se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, se notaba entretenida, estaba jugado con su bebe, su hijo realmente era hermoso, sus ojos negros eran...muy penetrantes, la rubia se acerco a ella y vio al niño...

**-No se parece nada a ti**

**-Lo se** (con una gran sonrisa) **se parece a su padre**

**-Me vas a decir quien es el padre o te vas a rehusar como todas las veces**

**-Dame una buena razón para que te lo diga?** (sin voltear a verla)

**-Somos amigas de la infancia**

**-Buena razón...esta bien te lo diré**

Ino la miro, la pelirosa aun no lo miraba ya que jugaba con los pies y manos del infante que tenia en sus brazos, se notaba feliz, mas feliz que en toda su vida junta, la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios era envidiable y hermosa...

**-El padre es Sasuke**

Ino se quedo paralizada, no se lo podía creer, al principio ella se imagino que tal vez Sai o Naruto podían ser los padres del niño... pero Sasuke?, no entendía eso, después de que se fue Sasuke fueron muy contadas las veces en que ellos habían estado juntos y no creía que hubieran tenido tiempo para hacer algo como eso...

**-Fue cuando murieron 7 ninjas...lo recuerdas**

**-Pe...pero...ese día...ese día **

**-Lo encontré cuando regresaba a casa**

**-No pensaste en las consecuencias?**

**-Si pero...no me importo**

**-El sabe...lo del**

**-No lo sabe**

Ino aun no se lo creía...como era posible...Sakura le había ganado de nuevo, sentía como la envidia y la rabia corría por sus venas, como fue posible que ella hubiera estado con Sasuke si el ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta y en cambio ella que había tenido a Shikamaru en sus manos no pudo retenerlo, se sentía mal, muy mal por lo que estaba pasando, hubiera preferido que Sakura nunca le hubiera contado nada de su secreto

**-Pero...porque lo hiciste Sakura?...sabes que todos algún día se darán cuenta de que es un Ushiha**

**-Sabes Ino...hice todo esto porque lo amo...lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi y nunca voy a dejar de amarlo y si alguien se le ocurre tocar a mi hijo o a mi lo aniquilare, no me importa si es Tsunade o quien sea, lo aniquilare**

**-Lo volverás a ver?**

**-No lo se**

En la pequeña conversación que tuvieron la pelirosa nunca dejo de sonreír, Ino se preguntaba hasta donde había llegado el amor que Sakura sentía por el menor de los Ushiha, lo amaba tanto como para poner su vida en riesgo y la de su hijo?, pensaba con mucha atención, si ella hubiera estado en la misma situación lo haría? La respuesta de inmediato vino a su cabeza y era No, ella amaba su vida y nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo, sonaba algo egoísta esa respuesta pero era verdad .


	14. Confianza y desepcions

Its only love

_Its only love_

Confianza y Desepciones

El día había sido algo atareado para todo el mundo, Tsunade estaba con un humor algo irritable, el chico se había mantenido ocupado todo el día tanto que hasta se le había olvidado comer, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando una rubia se sentó en el escritorio en donde estaba, la miro y percibió un ligero aroma a licor...

**-Hola Shika...listo para la noche?**

**-Si...haz estado tomando?**

**-No **(riendo juguetonamente**) bueno solo unos tragos...tu sabes para celebrar**

**-Si tu lo dices**

Regreso a sus papeles de nuevo, quería terminar para poder ver las nubes por un rato, la rubia aun seguia mirándolo, no le gustaba que la ignoraran y menos el, así que se acerco a el sensualmente y le tomo el rostro gentilmente, Shikamaru la miro a los ojos extrañado...

**-Entonces nos veremos Shika**

**-Esta bien**

**-Por cierto...voy a dejar algunas cosas en tu casa**

**-Lo que digas**

La chica le rió y de un brinco se aparto del escritorio, sacudió la mano para despedirse de el y salió, había estado bebiendo desde la mañana y se sentía un poco mareada, era lo mejor que podía hacer estaba desolada y necesitaba un consuelo que ni un hombre podía dárselo.

Shikamaru llego a su casa para poder descansar un poco y poder comer tranquilamente, se encontraba solo en la mesa, mirando una pintura que su madre había comprado en una aldea algo lejana de Konoha, vio como su madre pasaba y limpiaba algunas cosas pero el chico no tenia ganas de platicar y menos de discutir...

**-Shika...**

**-Si?**

**-Ino trajo unas cosas y se las llevo a tu habitación**

**-Se puede saber que es?**

**-Creo que son las cartas que le enviaste cuando estaban juntos **

**-Cuando llegue del trajo lo acomodare **

**-Esta bien**

Comió mas despacio hasta que sonó el teléfono, era del trabajo diciéndole que llevaba una hora de retraso y que si no llegaba en un minuto que lo iban a despedazar, suspiro con mucha pereza y camino hacia la cocina para poder dejar los platos que había utilizado, cuando iba directo a la puerta vio un libro que Temari le había prestado, se lo tenia que entregar, lo tomo y subió a la habitación para aventarlo al escritorio que estaba al frente, corrió por las escaleras, se despidió de su madre y se fue al trabajo lo mas lento que pudo sabia que aunque llegara en el minuto acordado lo iba a golpear o iba a rebajarle el salario.

Temari se encontraba viendo a Rock Lee en la pradera haciendo algunas lagartijas, de tantas que había hecho se le perdió la cuenta, miraba las nubes y sentía como el aire fresco pasaba por sus mejillas, recordaba el aire de su aldea, el aire seco que pasaba por las montañas de arena, realmente extrañaba todo eso, extrañaba las bromas de sus hermanos, realmente echaba de menos esos momentos en el bar pero definitivamente era feliz donde estaba, la gente no era tan hostil y el clima era increíble, la voz del chico...

**-Donde esta tu flama de la juventud Temari?**

**-Esta aquí Lee...solo estaba pensando en mi aldea**

**-Estas planeando irte de nuevo?**

**-No... Tengo una razón muy fuerte para quedarme**

**-No creí que me apreciaras tanto Temari**

Lagrimas de felicidad pasaban por las mejillas del chico mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amiga, Temari lo miro y no quiso sacarlo de su error, realmente ese chico era extraño pero a la vez era agradable, se acostó en el pasto y empezó a contar de nuevo. La tarde pasaba tan rápido cuando estaba con Lee, siempre que la chica se ponía a pensar sobre su aldea el sacaba una idiotez para distraerla de nuevo.

Llego la noche, Shikamaru se fue al lugar donde supuestamente estaba la fiesta, estaban todos sus amigos, todos habían cambiado, la altura de Naruto era notable y el cabello de Hinata había cambiado mucho, Shikamaru camino para estar cerca de su amigo que se encontraba en la mesa de bocadillos...

**-Que tal la fiesta Choji?**

**-Esta muy buena la comida**

**-Choji no haz notado extraña a Ino últimamente?**

**-Mmm...no, la he visto mas feliz de lo normal**

El siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Shikamaru se dedico a ver a la demás gente, no era muy entretenida la fiesta, sus amigos estaban platicando de las nueves técnicas que habían aprendido y de las misiones tediosas, cosa de todos los días, Shizune apareció de repente, sus ojos buscaban a alguien, estaba algo preocupada, Shikamaru se acerco a ella con paso lento...

**-Que pasa Shizune?**

**-Shikamaru te he estado buscando por toda la aldea... ahí unos papeles que tienes que arreglar... son de la aldea de la Roca**

**-Tiene que ser en este instante**

**-Es de suma importancia**

**-Tsk...que problemático**

Suspiro con pereza y camino lentamente. Caminaba por las calles con la misma postura de siempre, con sus manos en los bolsillos, no pensaba en nada en ese momento, miraba las estrellas de vez en cuando, le empezaban a agradar porque le recordaban a Temari, llego a su despacho y empezó a leer los documentos, estaba muy concentrado en esos papeles hasta que escucho el teléfono, Shikamaru contesto de mala gana...

**-Diga?**

**-Estas muy ocupado?**

**-Temari... no es mucho y tu donde estas?**

**-Estoy en tu casa... vine a buscar el libro que te preste el otro día, lo necesito para verificar algunas cosas**

**-Esta en mi habitación...búscalo ahí**

**-De acuerdo...adiós Shika**

**-Nos vemos después Temari**

Colgó el teléfono y leyó de nuevo los papeles, tenia que acabar si hoy quería ver a Temari y a sus amigos, no estaba difícil lo que hacia pero era algo tedioso, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, prefería jugar al _Go _que estar haciendo esas cosas cuando estaba descansando

Temari se encontraba adentro de la casa, Shikamaru hace algún tiempo atrás le había mencionado donde estaba la copia de la llave, entro y miro la casa, siempre estaba reluciente, subió las escaleras muy tranquila sin ninguna prisa, pasaba por el corredor y vio algunas fotos de la familia, realmente Shikamaru era adorable.

Entro a la habitación de Shikamaru y la encontró la cama algo desordenada pero lo demás estaba muy limpio como siempre, admiraba a la madre de Shikamaru por ser una mujer tan pulcra, se acerco a la cama y vio algunas hojas que tenían la letra de Shikamaru sobre ellas...

Shikamaru se quedo pensando un momento en Temari y recordó las cartas que Ino le había llevado hoy a su casa, tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar a su hogar, estaba desesperado si Temari veía esas cartas pensaría muy mal...

Temari tomo una de las cartas y la empezó a leer, decía cosas hermosas pero no tenían su nombre escrito en ellas si no el de Ino, el teléfono sonaba y ella solo lo miraba, y volvía a ver las cartas, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, acaso el la engañaba, tomo otra carta y empezó a leer de nuevo era veneno lo que estaba leyendo pero no tenia fuerza de voluntad para dejar de leerlas.

Shikamaru al ver que no respondían en la casa salió lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia que darle una explicación si había leído esas cartas, salió de la oficina y camino a paso rápido por los grandes pasillos, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, presiono el botón del elevador pero al parecer se estaba tardando mas de lo necesario así que se fue por las escaleras. Salió del edificio y empezó a correr, el tiempo no era su aliado en esos momentos.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, parecía que nunca iba a llegar, dio vuelta en una esquina y vio a su compañera de equipo con 3 ninjas mas, ella estaba completamente ebria, de vez en cuando uno de los chicos la tocaba con otras intenciones, Shikamaru no podía irse sin llevarse a su mejor amiga, ella no estaba en condiciones para tomar decisiones ni para hacer algo conciente.

Se acerco a su compañera y miro a todos esos hombres desafiantemente, lo que pudo notar es que los 3 no eran de la aldea y al parecer no tenían permiso de la Hokage, en su mente empezaron a pasar 200 formas de neutralizar a sus oponentes...

**-Ino es tiempo de ir a casa**

**-Vamos amigo déjala un rato**

**-No soy tu amigo...Ino haz bebido mucho esta noche voy a llevarte a casa**

La tomo de la cintura y coloco el brazo de la chica por su cuello, estaba a punto de caminar cuando uno de los chicos lo tomo de los brazos tratando de detenerlo con una de sus técnicas pero no pudo moverse, al parecer una sombra lo detenía, su brazo estaba doblándose, el dolor era insoportable, su brazo cada vez se hacia mas para atrás hasta que el hueso se rompió, sus compañeros se asustaron y corrieron.

Volvió a tomar a Ino y la chica se movió desesperada y le quito sus manos de encima, estaba borracha pero aun le dolía sentir los brazos del chico...

**-Quítame tus sucias manos de encima**

**-Ino basta**

**-Como tienes el descaro de venir y ayudarme**

**-Ino no estas en condiciones para acostarte con esos tipos**

**-Tu que sabes si estoy en condiciones o no... tu te acostaste con Temari sabiendo que yo te amaba y sabias que no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo con alguien mas que conmigo**

**-Ino tu me dijiste que todo estaba bien**

**-Pues no...nada esta bien... acaso no sabias que eras todo para mi, mi respiración mi todo y aun así te fuiste con ella sin ningún prejuicio sin nada, simplemente te fuiste**

Ino lloraba sin control, mirándolo a los ojos y por segunda vez de sus labios salía lo que realmente sentía, la mirada de la chica era de mucha ira, Shikamaru no pudo retener su mirada y con una vergüenza infinita bajo la mirada, había sido un gran egoísta al dejar a Ino sola meses antes de la boda...

**-Ino...yo lo siento**

**-Sentirlo no basta Shikamaru... no tienes una idea de todo el daño que haz hecho... dime la verdad...alguna vez sentiste algo por mi o solo fue por mi físico **

**-...**

**-Contéstame maldito cobarde **

**-Ino... lo que algún día sentí por ti fue muy fuerte y te juro que no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo ese tiempo... nunca voy a olvidar esos recuerdos tan hermosos que tengo contigo... lo siento tanto por haber llegado tan lejos y por haberte desepcionado**

Ino se acerco a el y paso sus brazos por su cuello y como reacción Shikamaru tomo su cintura y la abrazo, se sentía muy bien ese abrazo, ya no sentía aquellas cosquilla de hace tiempo atrás, sus mejillas ya no se ruborizaban al contacto con la piel de ella, esos sentimientos habían desaparecido con la aparición del amor de Temari...

Temari salió de la casa de los Nara, su orgullo y dignidad estaban por los suelos, caminaba a paso rápido, tenia prisa por irse, no quería ver a Shikamaru por nada del mundo, el había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos, dio la vuelta en una esquina y vio a Shikamaru abrazando a Ino, no se atrevió a decir o hacer algo al respecto, bajo la mirada y volvió a mirarlos, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.


	15. recordandote y una nueva oportunidad

Its only love

_**Its only love**_

_Recordándote y una nueva oportunidad_

Shikamaru corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, a lo lejos visualizo la puerta de la habitación de Temari, tomo aire y toco la puerta suavemente pero al parecer nadie estaba, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, volvió a tocar con un poco mas de fuerza pero no recibió sonido alguno, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas...

**-Temari contesta...déjame explicarte todo...no fue mi culpa**

Se recargo en la puerta y empezó a bajar lentamente, su pecho le dolía y tenia un nudo en la garganta, le costaba respirara, tocaba con fuerza la puerta de la habitación esperanzado de que la chica se encontraba en casa y que pronto le abriría pero muy en el fondo el sabia que ella se había ido para no volver .

Ya había pasado un mes, Shikamaru se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, ya no miraba las nubes, muy a penas salía de su casa, todos estaban muy preocupados por el, siempre estaba deprimido y sus ojos demostraban un dolor muy profundo, se la pasaba tanto tiempo en la oficina que ni sus padres lo veían...

Uno de esos días, Shikamaru se encontraba en su escritorio extremadamente enojado porque algunos números no encajaban con los registros, su cabeza le dolía pero no por eso iba a dejar de trabajar, escucho como se cerraba la puerta de su oficina, vio a su amigo parado frente a el...

**-Hola Shikamaru**

**-Choji**

Su amigo se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas y miro a su amigo con atención, sus ojos rojos y sus profundas ojeras delataban que no estaba durmiendo bien y sabia la razón por la que estaba así, suspiro con pesadez...

**-Estas bien...llevas un mes en la luna**

**-Ya se...perdón** (quebrándosele la voz)

**-Tal vez lo que necesitas es distraerte**

-... (movió su cabeza en forma de negación)

**-Lo que pasa es que una chica que conocí...bueno en realidad hay una fiesta y me gustaría que fueras conmigo** (sonriéndole abiertamente como siempre) **Es algo muy original solo tienes que llevar una mascara **(metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le acerco una pequeña mascara de color negro) **Si quieres te presto la mía**

**-...**(Shikamaru rió un poco y lo miro con gran gratitud)

-**Dijo la de la chica que conocí** (con su gran sonrisa mostró todos sus dientes tratándole de dar ánimos)

**-Gracias Choji**

**-Sabes que aquí estoy Shika para lo que quieras**

Acerco su mano a lado de la de el y le rió de nuevo, Shikamaru sintió un poco de tranquilidad, suspiro y le dio la mano, Choji de nuevo sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo pero aun sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón, extrañaba esos ojos rubíes mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Muy lejos de ahí se encontraban 5 ninjas en un bar, hablaban de cosas triviales y reían todo el tiempo, la rubia tomaba un poco de sake, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de sus camaradas y de vez en cuando miraba las nubes como antes solía hacerlo con su guía en Konoha.

Shikamaru se encontraba en su oficina vigilando el teléfono, tenia una pequeña esperanza de que algún día escucharía la dulce voz de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, su corazón latía con mas fuerza cuando lo escuchaba timbrar pero se rompía segundos después al darse cuenta que no era la chica de sus sueños.

Temari se encontraba en su casa, se estaba lavando los dientes, ese día había sido muy bueno, iban a ir a una misión sumamente importante, iba a ir con sus alumnos y uno de sus camaradas, escucho la pasta de dientes y se limpio la boca, al abrir la puerta se asusto al ver a su compañero, le sonrió y salió de la habitación mientras que el entraba con su cepillo de dientes.

Dos meses pasaron rápido sin ninguna novedad, Shikamaru se encontraba en un restaurante, estaba hablando con una mujer, una mujer ya conocido por todos, la mujer se su maestro, los ojos raros de ella lo miraban fijamente, tratando de encontrar una explicación al comportamiento del chico...

-**Odio verte así Shikamaru**

**-Lo se... me siento fatal... algo mas que quieras decir **

**-Es que no te entiendo... ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti que otra prueba de amor quieres que esa**

**-Si te acuerdas que ella no quiere saber nada de mi **

**-Ponte en su lugar... ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado tu?**

**-Igual o peor...soy un imbesil **

**-Quita esa cara y ve a buscarla... explícale lo que paso y ya**

**-Es demasiado tarde...dos meses sin cruzarnos palabras me matara cuando me vea**

**-Shikamaru si realmente crees que ella realmente puede ser el amor de tu vida deberías intentarlo...pide permiso a la Hokage y vas por ella**

**-Ella de seguro ya no quiere saber nada de mi, de seguro esta muy feliz con sus camaradas en su aldea**

**-Creo que es tiempo que empieces a pensar que es lo quieres de tu vida**

Kurenai se levanto del asiento y se retiro, Shikamaru solo se quedo quieto, que era lo que quería en realidad, esa idea la tenia en la cabeza, pago la cuenta y fue directamente a la oficina, el camino fue muy largo y definitivamente Tsunade lo mataría por la tardanza pero no le importaba, como quiera seria muy problemático llegar temprano.

Al llegar a su oficina todo seguía como lo había dejado y se fastidio un poco, estaba todo desordenado y tenia papeles por todos lados, suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en su gran escritorio, minutos después el teléfono sonó, contesto con la misma pesadez de siempre, el mensaje era que tenia que ir a la sala de juntas...

**-Tengo que ir yo... no puede ir Shizune?**

**-No...ven de inmediato**

**-Tsk que problemático**

Colgó el teléfono y se levanto, no tenia muchas ganas de estar hablando de números y estrategias pero era trabajo, abrió la puerta y camino por los pasillos arrastrando sus pies y con las manos en sus bolsillos, pasaba las puertas sin ponerle mucha atención hasta que llego a su destino, suspiro para prepararse para la gran reunión que se aproximaba, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie solo a una chica que se encontraba viendo por la ventana, su corazón latía velozmente al ver su cabellera rubia, se aproximo un poco...

**-Hola Shika**

**-Que es esto Tsunade?**

**-Solo escúchala por unos mementos**

Shikamaru empezó a caminar para la puerta pero las manos de la Quinta lo sujetaron con fuerza, tenia que escucharla o tal vez lo mataría con un solo apretón, se paro y se calmo un poco, suspiro y la miro a los ojos...

-Ella vino a hablar contigo... se que no quieres hablar pero esta algo desesperada así que por favor escúchala por unos momentos

Tsunade camino unos pasos para salir de la habitación y darles un poco de privacidad, Shikamaru volvió a tomar un poco de aire y después la miro a lo lejos, ahí se encontraba ella para sus ojos ella se veía diminuta, su semblante era serio pero a la vez en sus ojos se veía un poco de esperanza...

**-Hola Shikamaru**

**-Hola Ino... de que quieres hablar que no entiendo nada**

**-No necesitas entender Shika... tu sabes que aun te amo**

**-Ino... recuerda en lo habíamos quedado**

**-Lo se pero te amo aun... por favor dame otra oportunidad para comenzar todo de nuevo**

**-...**

**-Vamos a tener mucho mas citas y prometo cocinar un poco mejor...voy a ser la mejor mujer para ti Shika... vas a tener una vida tranquila como la querías **

**-Ino... lo que me ofreces es lo que en toda mi vida he buscado**

**-Entonces ya no busques Shika**

Shikamaru la miro a los ojos con mucha atención, esa era la vida que quería desde siempre, tomo las manos de Ino suavemente y después la miro a los ojos, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al igual que el de ella, respiraba con suavidad y su corazón latía normal...

**-Tienes razón Ino...ya no tengo que buscar**

Ino estaba mas que sorprendida y sus manos temblaban, estaba muy feliz y por un momento creyó que eso era un dulce sueño, que todo lo que estaba pasando era producto de su imaginación, Shikamaru se acero a su rostro lentamente y...


	16. Una vez mas

Its only love

_**Its only love**_

Una vez mas

Ino estaba mas que sorprendida y sus manos temblaban, estaba muy feliz y por un momento creyó que eso era un dulce sueño, que todo lo que estaba pasando era producto de su imaginación, Shikamaru se acero a su rostro lentamente y ...

**-Entonces es un si Shika**

Shikamaru la volvió a mirar pero de una forma de tristeza, no quería dañarla de nuevo pero así eran las cosas

**-Es un no Ino... lo siento**

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió de la habitación con la mente completamente clara, amaba demasiado a Temari y no estaba dispuesta a perderla sin antes luchar, Ino lo había hecho comprender que Temari era la mujer de su vida y que con ella quería pasar el resto de su mortalidad.

Entro a la oficina de la Quinta para informarle de su decisión, Tsunade solo sonrió y le aventó un pequeño cenicero que tenia a su lado y después le dio una diminuta sonrisa, le dijo que siempre tendría un lugar en ese escritorio, corrió por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa, las escaleras se hicieron muy cortas y el camino hacia su casa también, su madre lloro un poco y su padre solo le deseo buena suerte, con sus amigos fue lo mismo abrazos y algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Tomo algunas cosas de su habitación y después siguió su marcha, caminaba y comía de vez en cuando, el viaje parecía no tener fin, se paraba de vez en cuando para beber agua o ingerir algún alimento, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver arena y la sonrisa no se hizo esperar, por primera vez en su vida corría con entusiasmo, ni la fatiga lo podía detener, los 3 días de viaje valían la pena, por fin vería aquellos rizos dorados que añoraba.

Las grandes puertas de la villa se encontraban al frente de sus ojos, veía a los guardias acercándosele con cautela, su mirada era fría y despiadada, por un momento senito que si se movía un poco o hacia un movimiento brusco el no dudaría en destazarlo, a unos pasos de el le grito con mucha fuerza.

**-Que es lo que quieres?**

**-Vengo con el Kazege**- dio unos pasos y se coloco muy cerca del individuo mas alto

**-Que es lo que necesita de el?**

**-Es confidencial**

El hombre ya se notaba molesto por la falta de información de Shikamaru, cerro sus puños y después le sonrió cínicamente, tiro un buen golpe pero Shikamaru fue mas rápido, lo tomo del brazo y se lo doblo haciendo que el guardia cayera al suelo, los guardias rieron al verlo en el suelo, ellos conocían a Shikamaru pero no le habían dicho nada...

**-He dicho que quiero ver al Kazzage en este instante** -diciéndole muy cerca del oído y con una sonrisa cínica

**-Déjalo Nara... pasa de una buena vez**- Esa voz era tan familiar como la voz de sus padres

Se levanto del suelo y miro a el hermano del Kazage, lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Shikamaru se acerco a el y mutuamente se dieron las manos, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, no había cambiado en nada, seguía con ese mismo semblante, la estatura era lo único diferente en el, chiflo para que los guaridas abrieran la puerta, Shikamaru lo dejo atrás pero la voz de Konkuro lo detuvo...

**-No vienes a ver a Gaara o si?**

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y después le dio una pequeña sonrisa, lo había descubierto pero se sintió extraño al ver la cara del chico, no era de enojo ni de tristeza parecía de diversión, las calles eran todas iguales, llenas de arena y las casas hechas con piedras, caminaba con inquietud, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba el hogar de aquella rubia, miro a una anciana y le pregunto por el lugar, la mujer le dio la dirección y el chico camino mas aprisa.

La puerta de madera estaba al frente de el, sus rodillas temblaban y sus latidos eran fuertes, sentía un nudo en la garganta y después de unos segundos de estar repasando todo lo que la chica le había dicho toco la puerta tres veces, minutos después abrió la puerta un chico muy alto, sus ojos miel lo miraban detenidamente y hablo...

**-Hola**

**-Hola...diablos creo que me equivoque** -decía entre risas mientras miraba a todos lados- **vives aquí?**

**-Si... puedo ayudarte en algo?** –Decía el joven con algo de curiosidad

**-Este... estoy buscando a Temari**

**-La hermana del Kazzage...si ella también vive aquí**

-( Soltó un suspiro)

**-Y tu quien eres?**

**-Un amigo** (riendo con algo de nervio) **bueno en realidad no soy nadie perdona **

Contesto con su voz quebrada, mientras caminaba sus ojos suplicaban que no cayeran lagrimas, en ese instante Temari venia con unas bolsas de comida y se detuvo a verificar si todo estaba en orden, Shikamaru no la noto en el camino, sus ojos estaban nublados y no tenia la intención de mirar a ninguna persona, Temari sintió un pequeño escalofrió por su espalda pero no le tomo importancia ella simplemente se dirigió a casa.

Llego hacia un callejón y se sentó en una pequeña escalera para llorar, su corazón estaba oficialmente muerto en ese instante, se maldecía una y otra vez el hecho de que la había perdido para siempre y que nunca la recuperaría aunque... por otro lado estaba feliz, feliz de que ella estuviera feliz aunque no fuera con el, limpio sus lagrimas y después dio una sonrisa algo triste, la había perdido pero si ella era feliz no había una mejor recompensa que esa, se levanto y miro por doquier y encontró un papel que decía que iba a ver una gran fiesta por el nuevo compromiso que se iba a organizar, Shikamaru suspiro...

**-Solo una vez mas... quiero verla una vez mas para estar tranquilo**

Sonrió de nuevo mientras que se limpiaba la cara, suspiraba de vez en cuando mientras caminaba a su habitación que había rentado antes de llegar a la casa de su ¨ amiga ¨ . Las horas pasaron tan rápido que el chico muy apenas llego a la gran ceremonia, miro a todo el mundo y la gran mayoría se encontraban sonrientes.

La voz del Kazzage se escucho por todo el lugar, todos lo miraban esperando que comenzara la gran ceremonia, sus cabellos rojos bailaban con el viento al igual que sus ropas, había muchas personas a lado de el gran Gaara, estaban sus discípulos, consejeros y mucha mas gente, Konkuro se encontraba a su lado y se notaba algo desesperado y miraba constantemente hacia la parte de atrás, minutos después una leve sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Gaara, todos miraron a la dirección del Gaara y miraron a la chica de cabello rubio, la mayoría de los hombres de la aldea dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por mirarla a ella, seguía igual, como siempre solo que con el cabello un poco mas largo...

**-Temari**

Suspiro al verla, odiaba verla tan bella y odiaba mas a los hombres que la miraban lujuriosamente, ella solamente traía una pequeña pinza del lado izquierdo del cabello, estaba increíblemente hermosa, Temari miraba y sonreía a todas partes, siempre le había gustado esa sonrisa pero le gustaba mas cuando esa sonrisa solo era para el y no para todos los presentes.

Continuo la ceremonia hasta que el atardecer llego, Shikamaru solo la observaba a ella y se dio cuenta que la chica por momentos miraba las nubes, sonrió al darse cuenta de la pequeña maña que le había hecho aprender, junto a Temari se encontraba el sujeto que estaba en la mañana en el departamento de la rubia.

Ya todos se iban a sus casas, se veían ya niños dormidos y personas aun sonrientes, Shikamaru aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Temari, estaba a punto de ir con ella pero la escena que vio le dolió mucho, Temari acercándose a el chico del departamento y después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la respiración del joven Nara se iba haciendo mas pesada, dio algunos pasos para atrás, no quería que ella lo viera en esas condiciones pero el destino lo traiciono esa vez, un señor se tropezó con el y tiro a varias personas cosa que hizo que llamara mucho la atención. Temari miro hacia donde estaba todo ese desorden y se paralizo al ver al chico Nara ahí...

**-Shikamaru??**

Shikamaru solo la miro y depuse se fue corriendo, Temari aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba así que también corrió, necesitaba alcanzarlo, necesitaba una buena explicación de porque el estaba ahí, no entendía nada, quitaba a las personas que le estorbaban pero parecía que todos estaban en su contra. Shikamaru corría lo mas rápido que podía no quería verla esta vez, sus piernas le decían que parara, su corazón le decía que hablara con ella y sus manos le decía que querían tocarla pero eso no iba a suceder porque sabia que si lo hacia no tendría el valor de dejarla ir.

Sus piernas ya no le daban para mas pero aun corría, se notaba que Temari tenia la misma condición física de antes, en un descuido callo al suelo y se raspo sus codos y brazos, la rubia por fin lo alcanzo y empezó a respirar con mucha agitación, lo miraba tirado en el suelo, el no quería mirar, no quería verla de cerca, era una tortura, se levanto lentamente sin mirarla ...

**-Que haces aquí Shikamaru?**

Su voz hizo que la piel se le erizara, la había extrañado, había extrañado esa frialdad que la caracterizaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo de una persona, le tubo miedo a la persona que fue su mejor amiga,...

**-Fue un error a ver venido **

**-Puedes explicarme que haces aquí?**

De nuevo esa frialdad, lo estaba apuñalando solo con unas simples palabras, era demasiado difícil hablar con ella...

**-Soy un estúpido Temari, ya es demasiado tarde, tu estas con el... debe ser increíble para que tu estés con el pero aun así te felicito**

La miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que había sido su perdición, que tardaría toda su vida en olvidar aquel rostro, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su corazón, ella lo miraba con indiferencia, como si lo que dijera no le importara en lo absoluto, Shikamaru intentaba controlar sus lagrimas...

**-Shikamaru**

**-Fui un estúpido por no haber venido por ti cuando tuve la oportunidad **– suspiraba con mucha fuerza y trataba de controlarse- **Solo voy a decirte esto Temari, si a ese sujeto se le ocurre ponerte una mano encima o te hiere el corazón no me interesa si me suplicas que no lo mate pero lo haré... entendiste lo haré**

El rostro de Temari estaba mas sereno, eso molestaba a Shikamaru ya que no mostraba ni una emoción, era como si todo lo que el le dijera fuera basura, el chico Nara quería golpear algo, quería tomar un sello explosivo y explotar con el

**-Shikamaru**

**-Temari solo quiero desearte la mejor de la suerte y que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo con el**

**-Shikamaru**

**-Por cierto, esto nunca te lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras o me creyeras patético pero te amo, fuiste y eres el amor de mi vida**

Suspiro por ultima vez y dio la vuelta, esa era la despedida perfecta, ella era feliz con un hombre mejor que el, camino por algunos pasos y después sintió como algo sólido golpeaba su cabeza, toco su cabeza y después miro hacia atrás para hacerle frente al que se lo aventó, cuando vio quien fue se quedo estático...

**-Eres un inbesil Shikamaru**

**-Lo se**

**-Es increíble que seas un genio estratega y no se aya ocurrido que tal vez ese hombre del que hablas es gay**

Shikamru se quedo inmóvil ante esa declaración, ella le estaba diciendo que estaba soltera, su corazón de nuevo empezó a sentir vivo y después s rió de su incredulidad, era el mayor de los idiotas, ella estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y el con una mano en la nuca, ella se acerco a el y coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla...

**-Tiene novio Shika**

**-Temari necesito explicarte lo que**

**-Cállate... viniste por mi que es lo que cuenta- sonrió y de acerco a sus labios**

Sus labios se unieron en un beso muy apasionado, se extrañaban demasiado, Shikamaru pasaba sus manos por su cintura y ella tomaba su garganta peor en eso algo paso y Temari se separo bruscamente y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con algo de seriedad...

**-Escúchame Shikamaru Nara ni se te ocurra acercarte a Ino cuando este ebria entendiste... y si estas cerca es porque yo estoy ahí**

**-Celosa?** – diciéndolo con algo de malicia mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa

**-Celosa yo?? Nunca **

**-Bueno... entonces guarda silencio mientras continuo besando a esta bella dama**

La tomo de nuevo y la beso con mas fermeci que antes, amaba todo de ella, desde sus orgullo y terquedad hasta su sonrisa burlona, amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón y nunca lo dejaría de hacer, se separaron con algo de dificultad porque sus labios no querían separarse en ningún momento...

**-Shika quiero presentártelo**

**-No... y si se enamora de mi **

**-Como se va a enamorar del chico mas holgazán de todo Konoha, es mas fácil que se enamore de mi **

Lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo por las calles de la aldea mientras que discutían sobre si el chico se enamoraría de el o no , reían a todo pulmón y de vez en cuando se paraban para besase, amaban estar los dos juntos sin que nadie se los impidiera, en esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos.


	17. Te casarias conmigo

_Its only love_

Te casarías conmigo?

Hoy era el día, hoy le pediría su mano en matrimonio, había esperado 2 años para decírselo y no se iba a hacer para atrás, la amaba y no iba a perderla de nuevo, miraba el reloj con impaciencia ya quería que llegara la hora, los nervios pasaban por su espalda sin ningún remordimiento, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ni cuando Choji estaba en el hospital, intento distraerse con los papeles que tenia en la mesa pero era algo imposible, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, había reservado el lugar mas elegante de todo Konoha, había comprado el anillo mas costoso de toda la tienda y ahora solo faltaba que llegara la hora.

Salió lo mas rápido y discreto que pudo, no quería que nadie lo viera por razones obvias, quería que lo que iba a suceder fuera privado, solo entre su chica y el, no otra persona de por medio, faltaba una hora para el gran momento así que camino a su casa para arreglarse para después llegar al sitio de la cita.

Al principio estaba muy nervioso pero el nervio fue peor cuando la vio entrar, una parte de el quería que estuviera ella ahí en ese momento pero la otra no quería por el miedo a un NO por respuesta, ella caminaba entre las personas, capto algunas miradas de hombres y mujeres, ella lucia radiante como siempre, su cabellos solo lo sostenía una pequeña pinza y su vestido era negro con una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba a un lugar donde ni un hombre había inspeccionado.

Shikamaru se levanto cuando su novia estaba a un paso del asiento, Temari parecía algo agitada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, cosa que le encanto al chico de la coleta, la rubia se aproximo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después irse a la barra, su lugar favorito, no había formalidades mientras estaban en la barra, el mesero les dio una botella de sake, como siempre, y después se retiro, las piernas de Shikamaru temblaban mientras que su novia tomaba sake tranquilamente….

**-Te pasa algo Shikamaru**?- La chica le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

**-No me pasa nada… las misiones y todo eso me tiene agotado… es demasiado problemático**

**-Que raro que algo suene problemático para ti**

**-Vi en unos papeles que vas a tener una misión mañana**

**-Lo se… es rango C, nada complicado **

Así pasaron la gran parte de la noche, Shikamaru intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y Temari tratando de averiguar que era lo que tenia el chico, las botellas de sake se iban acabando una por una, siempre era así, eran un par de ebrios, así se les conocía en el bar, siempre llegaban a una hora decente para después irse a altas horas de la noche, las botellas se iban acabando y las horas también.

El chico Nara ya cuando no vio mucha gente, saco una cajita negra de su bolsa, la paseaba entre sus manos con nerviosismo, dudaba de dárselo a la rubia o no, desde que la conoció nunca había podido comprenderla ni había podido descifrar lo que pensaba, así que se moría de los nervios, por fin tuvo el valor necesario, tomo la caja y se la paso por la mesa, la chica la miro con algo de extrañeza….

**-Que es eso Shika?**

Abrió la caja y vio un pequeño diamante incrustado en un anillo, la chica lo miro por unos momentos, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su boca no podía articular palabra alguna, ese anillo la había dejado muda, nunca en su vida había quedado sin palabras….

-**Cásate conmigo Temari** -suspiro con fuerza- **se mi esposa Sabaku no Temari**

Shikamaru tomo el anillo y se lo coloco en la mano, Temari solo miraba en anillo, en su mente no pasaba nada, solo veía aquel objeto con un diamante incrustado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, se sentía patética, sus piernas temblaban, cosa que nunca pasaba, lo miro a los ojos, los ojos del chico Nara brillaban con mucha intensidad…

**-Es.. este…voy al…voy al tocador**

No espero respuesta ya que se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y escapo de ahí, Shikamaru se quedo plasmado en su silla, su mente le daba miles de ideas pero ninguna que le sirviera para el rechazo que le acababan de dar.

Temari se encontraba mirándose en el espejo, si lo quería, lo amaba pero en todo lo que llevaban juntos ella se había puesto a pensar en que si iba a casarse con alguien o no, nunca había pensado casarse con nadie, se movía de un lado hacia otro, miro el anillo de nuevo, se vio con el y se aterrorizo, ella no era así…

Shikamaru estaba a punto de caerse de lo mal que se sentía, se sentía de lo mas infeliz y estúpido, tomo la botella de sake y le dio un buen trago, para después golpearse con el puño en la cara, no entendía como había sido tan estúpido en habérselo preguntado de esa forma, cuando menos se lo esperaba vio el mismo anillo que había comprado en la mesa, miro hacia arriba y estaba su novia, la cara de ella no mostraba ningún sentimiento, estaba seria…

**-No uso anillos**

**-….**(Shikamaru bajo su mano para mirar el anillo y después mirarla a ella)

-(Acaricio su rostro con suavidad) **No esperes que cambie… soy ninja al igual que tu**

**-…… **(Shikamaru no dejaba de mirarla)

**-Si no tienes dinero… no puedes tener una esposa** (sus ojos brillaban pero su rostro no cambiaba de expresión)

**-Entonces…es un si** (dejo de mirarla para ver la botella de sake)

**-Si** (su expresión seguía seria, no había cambiado en lo absoluto)

**-No entrenare contigo mañana** (se mostraba sequedad en la voz del Nara)

**-Yo no usare el anillo** (su voz se volvió cínica como siempre, pero aun así los 2 estaban callados)

**-Esta bien**

**-Pues esta bien**

Los dos se mantuvieron callados hasta que Shikamaru se levanto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y Temari solo aventó una enorme carcajada, Shikamaru la abrazaba con fuerza, no podía aguantar tanta felicidad, beso sus labios con tanta pasión como pudo, ella le había dicho que si, la mujer mas problemática, terca y orgullosa le había dicho que si, Temari lucia feliz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, Shikamaru la cargaba y daba vueltas y vueltas, jamás había demostrados sus emociones en publico como aquella vez.

Esa noche los 2 caminaron a paso muy lento, el olor a tierra mojada inundaba el lugar, sus ropas estaban empapadas pero al parecer no les importaba en lo absoluto, caminaban, no tenían prisa por llegar, no les importaba las horas, minutos o segundos que se tardaran en llegar, lo único que querían era que ese momento no terminara, los labios de ambos de ves en cuando se unían para un tierno beso y sus brazos se unían en un apasional abrazo.

El momento menos esperando, habían llegado al departamento de la chica, en el rostro del chico Nara se mostro una mueca de desagrado, sabía que tendría que irse y no le gustaba para nada, Temari noto el desagrado de su ahora prometido y ella no quería ser la culpable del fin de esa noche, miro al cielo y algunas gotas se posaron en su rostro, una idea había llegado a su cabeza…

**-Shikamaru no voy a permitir que te vallas con esta lluvia a tu casa**( Lo miro y después le regalo una bella sonrisa)

**-Entonces quieres que me quede aquí en tu banqueta para mojarme menos de lo que estoy**

**-Puedes quedarte en mi casa… si quieres**( Para ella era algo complicado ese tipo de situaciones)

**-Segura de lo que estas diciendo?**

**-Claro que estoy segura… tu madre me aniquilara si te enfermas**

Los dos entraron al departamento, de nuevo Shikamaru se sorprendió por aquella pulcritud, el chico Nara se quito su chaleco y lo coloco en la mesa, Temari miro a su alrededor y después encendio el televisor para no tener aquel silencio incomodo, Shikamaru la miraba, miraba su rostro y su cuerpo, las prendas de ella se pegaban con fuerza a su cuerpo, sus pechos eran firmes y grandes, por lo que pudo percibir, Temari al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo completamente…

**-Mi rostro esta un poco mas arriba **Shikamaru (El chico se puso nervioso al darse cuenta que lo habían descubierto )

**-Lo siento**

**-Voy a bañarme… tu puedes ver la televisión o tomar algo de la nevera **

Temari se marcho y Shikamaru se quedo parado a la mitad de la sala, era la primera vez que el se quedaba a dormir en su casa, por alguna extraña razón estaba nervioso, suspiro para tranquilizarse para después ir directo a la cocina, miro a su alrededor y fue directamente al refrigerador, sonrio al ver algunas cervezas y botellas de agua, su refrigerador no era de una chica normal, no tenia los típicos yogurts lights que había visto en otros refrigeradores, era todo lo contrario, tenia todo lo que un refrigerador normal tenia que tener.

Su boca se quedo un poco abierta cuando la vio con su pijama, jamás la había visto tan sexy en toda su vida, su diminuto short lila con su blusa de tirantes del mismo color, las mejillas de Shikamaru se sonrojaron pero miro la televisión para que Temari no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar…

**-Shikamaru aquí encontré ropa de Konkuro para que te la pongas** ( Se lo dijo con algo de indiferencia)

**-Esta bien** ( Se levanto y sin mirarla se dirigió al baño)

Se sentía nervioso, era la segunda vez que iba a dormir en la misma habitación que ella, la primera vez eran solo amigos, amigos que se amaban y ahora eran pareja, una pareja ya comprometida, eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, suspiro y después abrió la puerta, todo ya estaba apagado, solo la luz de la habitación de su chica estaba encendida, camino algunos pasos y toco la puerta.

Temari arreglaba la cama con mas cuidado de lo normal, por alguna razón se sentia un nudo en el estomago, tocaron la puerta y paso su compañero, tenia una playera sin mangas gris, le quedaba un poco grande pero eso no impedía que se le vieran los brazos fuertes, tenia un pantalón negro, no tenia nada de deslumbrante; El rostro de Shikamaru mostro algo de confusión ….

**-Que pasa Shikamaru?**

**-Vamos a dormir en la misma cama?- Rasco su cabeza y por un momento se avergonzó por la pregunta**

**-Si… no vas a dormir en el suelo… ahí mucho espacio en la cama**

Shikamaru la miro y después se fue a su lado de la cama, se sento con mucho cuidado, intentando no destenderla , quito las cobijas y se acosto al igual que Temari, la rubia apago la lámpara, los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los 2 podia dormir, Shikamaru tenia unas ganas increíbles de abrazarla por lo menos pero tenia que respetarla…

**-Shikamaru tienes frío?**

**-No… y tu?**

**-Si… podrías abrazarme?- Las mejillas de Temari se sonrojaron en la oscuridad**

**-Claro no hay problema**

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la abrazo, aunque al tocarla se dio cuenta que estaba tibia, se rio y después Temari, la acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo, olía su cabello que tenia un olor similar al de las flores, con su brazo sentia la cadera de ella y con sus piernas sentia esas pantorrillas que tanto amaba.

La mañana llego tan rápido, la rubia abrió los ojos, se quedo unos segundos pensando si lo que había pasado era un sueño o no, levanto su mano y vio el anillo en su dedo, en sus labios se asomo una pequeña sonrisa, se movio un poco y pudo ver el rostro de su prometido, se veía tan tranquilo que la chica no tuvo el valor de despertarlo, salió de la cama y fue directamente al baño, se hizo un aseo personal y después salió…

**-Buenos días Temari**

**-Buenos días Shikamaru… puedes dormir mas tiempo… yo tengo que reunirme con mi equipo **

**-Quedate 5 minutos mas**

**-No puedo… si no me voy ahora llegare tarde**

Estaba a punto de salirse de la habitación cuando se sintió inmovilizada, miro sus piernas y brazos y se dio cuenta que unas sombras sostenían su cuerpo, sus extremidades la llevaron directamente a donde estaba Shikamaru, el chico Nara la tomo por la cintura y le dio algunos besos en la mejilla…

**-Por una ves en tu vida podrías faltar a una misión**

**-Shikamaru tengo que ser responsable…. Eres asi de gorroso todas las mañanas**

**-No… soy gorroso cuando alguien no me deja dormir en la noche**

**-De que hablas?**

**-Roncas… y mucho**

Temari se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, se sentia tan avergonzada, las únicas personas que le habían dicho que roncaba eran sus hermanos y no le importaba pero esta ves había sido Shikamaru, sus mejillas se sonrojaron…

**-No es tan malo… me gusta oírte roncar**

**-No es gracioso** (golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho)

**-Quiero que te quedes conmigo hoy**

**-No puedo**

**-Vamos… te prometo que entrenaremos mucho**

**-No… tu también tienes que ir a trabajar… quieres que la Hokage se enoje de nuevo**

**-Esa mujer siempre esta enojada**

**-Vamos Shikamaru tengo que irme**

**-Te voy a dejar ir con 2 condiciones**

**-Escucho**

**-Llegaras para cenar y me daras un beso antes de irte**

**-Que tal si te prometo que llegare con vida y lo del beso no tengo inconvenientes**

**-Trato**

Shikamaru la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, no era un beso suave y tierno, era uno agresivo y pasional, que a ninguno de los 2 molesto, las manos del chico pasaban por su cuello con la delicadeza que carecían sus labios, los labios de la chica mordían de ves en cuando los labios del chico, la chica se separo de aquel beso para después verlo a los ojos…

**-Asi despiertas siempre?**

**-Creo que es la primera vez que despierto con tanto animo**

**-Espero que lo conserves para que hoy no te regañe Tsunade**

El chico sonrio para después soltar a su presa, la chica se levanto y lo despidió con un adiós siempre, el chico se quedo algunos minutos acostado en aquella cama, tomo la almohada en donde anteriormente se encontraba Temari, se la coloco en la cabeza para memorizarla.

Temari ya se encontraba en la gran puerta de Konoha, sus acompañantes que por cierto eran niños de 12 años aun no llegaban a su destino, ella miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que había llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, miro su dedo y vio el pequeño diamante incrustado, por alguna el anillo le daba la sensación de calor, se lo quito junto a su collar favorito y despues coloco el anillo como si fuera un dije.

La tarde se aproximaba, por fin, la hora de la verdad estaba por llegar, toda la familia se había reunido, la rama principal y secundaria, todos ahí, entro a la habitación con cuidado y suavidad, todas las personas que estaban adentro lo miraban con atención, entre ellos se encontraba Hinata y su tío ...

**-Gracias por darme el privilegio de tenerlos todos reunidos**

**-Neji… cual es el motivo por el cual nos llamaste?**

**-El motivo es para hablar del futuro de la familia Hyuga **

**-….**

**-Necesito el permiso para hacer formal mi relación con una Kunoichi de Konoha **

Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, Hinata lo miraba con extrañeza, no era muy común escuchar ese tipo de cosas, la mayoría de las veces los jefes de la familia escojian a la mujer que tendría que ser la nueva miembro de la familia…

**-Esa kunoichi de que clan es?**

**-Ella no pertenece a ningún clan **

**-No tiene alguna habilidad como la familia Yamanaka**

**-No**

De nuevo todos empezaron a susurrar, Neji escucho uno que otro murmullo que decían que esa chica no beneficiaria en nada a la familia, Neji mantenía los puños cerrados mientras escuchaba cada palabra que decía su familia, la mayoría estaban en contra de la decisión, Hinata solo escuchaba lo que decían…

**-Que tiene de impresionante esa mujer… ella se beneficiaria de nuestra familia**

**-…..**

**-Neji tu sabes como repercute que esa mujer este en nuestro clan**

**-Ella no necesita la popularidad de la familia Hyuga**

**-Y tu como lo sabes?**

**-Porque la conozco**

**-Neji esto no lo podemos permitir **

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de reclamar, la chica de cabello largo se levanto, todos los presentes la miraron, los nervios empezaron a carcomerla pero no podia dejar que le hicieran daño a su primo, no podia permitir que destruyeran todo lo que el había construido

**-Este….este… yo pienso que… pienso que ella no causara ningún problema… este… ella es una de las kunoichis mas fuertes… mas fuertes que he conocido **

**-Hinata… pero estas consiente que no tiene ningún clan prestigioso**

**-Si… pero… este… no la hace una kunoichi débil… este… si fuera débil no estaría con el sensei Maito Gai… así que pienso… este… pienso que ella no se beneficiara en nada ni nos perjudicara a nadie **

**-Neji podrías dejarnos discutir nuestra decisión a solas**

Sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación, estaba sumamente nervioso, la mayoría de las personas que estaban adentro se notaban que no iban a cambiar de opinión pero tenia la esperanza que su prima lo ayudaría con este gran dilema.

Las horas pasaban y no había noticia alguna, el chico se fue del lugar, tenia que ir a entrenar, se encontró con su equipo, su sensei lo miro tratando de descifrar cual había sido el resultado, su expresión lo extraño un poco asi que mando a Rock Lee y Tenten a entrenar a otro lugar…

**-Neji donde esta tu flama de la juventud**

**-…….**

**-Ya te dieron permiso?**

**-No... la familia cree que Tenten solo quiere prestigio por ser una Hyuga y dicen que no beneficia ni un poco a la familia**

Los se quedaron en silencio, era algo que a cualquiera mantendría en suspenso, su sensei le pidió que continuaran con el entrenamiento si no quería sospechara su flor de lotto. Pasaron algunas horas y llego uno de los Hyuga a la zona de entrenamiento, le pidió amablemente a chico Hyuga que la acompañara, al llegar a la gran mansión encontró a todos sumamente serios, Neji se sento en uno de los cojines y espero una respuesta…

**-Neji… tu petición nos a causado una gran impresión, ahí que admitir que tu eres uno de los mas fuertes del clan pero… esa mujer no tiene las habilidades que esperábamos que tuviera la nueva integrante del clan… sientes afecto por ella?**

**-Si… la amo**

Se quedaron callados algunos minutos, todos miraban a Neji directamente, era la primera vez en toda la historia del clan Hyuga que tenían un problema de esta magnitud pero lo que mas sorprendía era la determinación del chico, al verlo se dieron cuenta que aunque no le dieran la autorización el iba a estar con ella, suspiraron con pesadez y despues hablo….

**-Hinata nos a hablado de esa mujer, nos a impresionado, aun no sabemos mucho de ella pero al parecer Hinata tiene toda su fe puesta en ella, Neji… aunque tenemos la duda… piensas terminar con ella en matrimonio en algún futuro?**

**-Si**

**-Bueno… entonces ya esta desidido, por lo que hemos visto esta reunión no a sido para pedirnos autorización, si no para avisarnos que quieres formalizar tu relación con aquella mujer, asi que tu propuesta a sido aceptada aunque… nos gustaría conocerla en persona.**

**-Muchas Gracias por su comprensión me retiro**

Dio una profunda reverencia y despues se marcho, suspiro con mucha fuerza, era la segunda vez que se ponía tan nervioso, en ese instante recordó la ves en que se le declaro a Tenten, el nervio, la himpotencia, todo mezclado,

_Habian ido a una misión, 3 días estar soportando a un niño nimado de una de las aldeas aliadas de Konoha, para ese entonces la misión había acabado, Lee y su sensei se habían marchado para hacer uno de sus entrenamientos suicidas mientras que los 2 miembros sobrantes se encontraban en la habitación, no hablaban, permanecían callados desde la tarde, el chico Hyuga había golpeado a un chico de un restaurante porque se había aproximado a su compañera de equipo con unas intenciones que ella no persivio por ese motivo ella estaba molesta…_

_**-Debes descansar… mañana partiremos temprano**_

_**-Si lo que digas**_

_**-Aun estas enojada por ese tipo**_

_**-Claro que estoy enojada Hyuga… no tenias porque haberlo golpeado de ese modo**_

_**-Acaso fuiste tu la única que no noto como ese tipo casi te comia con la sola mirada**_

_**-Era algo que no te importaba… simplemente me hubieras ignorado como lo haces la mayoría de las veces**__ ( Dijo mientras empezaba a acomodar todas sus cosas en la mochila)_

_Neji simplemente la miro, como era posible que fuera tan despistada, si hubiera sido otra persona la hubiera golpeado pero era ella, era la única persona que no lo hacia sentir como una persona, la única persona que lo hacia vibrar con solo una sola mirada, era ella y ahora decía que la ignoraba_

_**-Crees que no he intentando ignorarte?... no tienes una idea de cuantas ganas tengo de ignorarte, quisiera ignorar el rostro que pones cada ves que das en el blanco, quisiera ignorar la forma en la que me hablas, tu eres única que me hace sentir loco ,me haces sentir que nada es normal y lo peor es que tu haces que me enferme de celos al pensar que un idiota como el del restaurante pueda tocarte… asi que te juro que daría todo por poder ignorarte.**_

_Tenten lo miro directamente a los ojos, se veía enojado y por alguna razón entendía su enojo, entendía los celos y rabia que sentía en ese momento, se acerco a el, tomo su rostro y lo junto con sus labios, algo inexplicable para el se sintió en su interior, como una explosión de adrenalina, no se sentia mal, se sentia de maravilla…._

El sueño acabo cuando le tocaron el hombro, fijo su mirada hacia la persona que lo había tocado, era Hinata, la mujer que lo había ayudado este día, la chica parecía nerviosa, como siempre, nada extraño…

**-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Hinata**

**-Este…este no es para tanto…cuidado…cuidado te estarán vigilando de cerca**

La chica corrió dejando al chico Hyuga algo desconcentrado, la observaba mientras corria, dejo de verla para despues irse a la zona de entrenamiento y darle la noticia a su sensei.

Todo un día de viaje, miles de arboles los rodeaban, 3 niños y una anciana caminando a la mitad del bosque, agudizo su sentido del oído pero se sorprendió que no se escuchaba nada, ni un pájaro, ni un solo sonido, cosa que la hizo que se pusiera mas alerta de lo que estaba, mira a los niños que se encontraban delante de ella, entre ellos se empujaban y jugaban, recordó por un momento su niñez, le hubiera encantado tenerla como aquellos niños, las ramas se movieron y vio como la anciana caía de rodillas, los niños se asustaron y la rubia abrió su abanico para hacer volar unos kunais que se aproximaban a los niños….

**-Estén alertas**

Agudizo su sentido del oído y vista, cada uno de los niños cubria un punto, se escuchaba como las hojas se movían, cerro los ojos y para visualizar a su enemigo en su mente, sintió un enorme chakra y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover su abanico para esquivar unos kunais pero no pudo escapar de uno que le dio directamente en la pierna.

Escucho el grito de uno de los niños la hizo girarse, movio su gran abanico pero no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar los kunais de su otro contrincante, 4 kunais se clavaron en su espalda sin ninguna piedad, miro a su contrincante y se espanto, lo había visto en uno de los libros de ninjas que eran renegados…

**-Quiero que se vallan a la aldea ahora**

**-Pero Temari-sama la misión **(Decia una niña de cabello color caramelo con mucho nerviosismo)

**-La misión fallo desde que esa anciana murió… largo**

**-Nosotros podemos con el**( un niño con cabello azulado decía en posición de batalla)

**-He dicho que largo mocosos idiotas**

A uno de ellos lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro hacia donde estaban los arbustos, los 3 integrantes del equipo estaban asustados, la rubia jamás la habían visto tan herida ni tan enojada, Temari al ver que los integrantes no hacían caso la rubia movio con fuerza su abanico y los hizo volar lejos de ahí…

**-Valla…Valla…Valla… preferiste salvar la vida de unos mocosos que tu vida… creí que valorarías mas tu vida** ( el chico de la melena negra lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

**-Que tal si dejamos de hablar y acabamos con el trabajo** (decía un chico con melena roja mientras tronaba sus dedos)

**-Los reto a que lo intenten… no saben con quien demonios se están metiendo**

**-Claro que lo sabemos eres… Sabaku no Temari cierto**

La chica se les quedo viendo, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo, pensaba una estrategia, sabia que no podia moverse con gran rapidez y que uno de ellos era de rango S y el otro era desconocido, tenia que tener precaución, tomo su abanico y lo movio con rapidez para tener oportunidad de planear una estrategia, el viento hizo que mucho polvo se levantara dándole la oportunidad de esconderse, sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, intentaba inhalar un poco de aire pero no podía, su visión empezaba a nublarse, vio a uno de sus contrincantes, no entendía porque la falta de aire pero mientras pensaba que era lo que pasaba un fuerte golpe en su nuca la dejo inconciente.


	18. Mision: traer el trasero de Temari de

_Its only love_

Misión: Traer el trasero de Temari de vuelta a casa

La noche se había apoderado de la villa, la mayoría de las personas dormía con la tranquilidad de que había hombres que cuidaban su seguridad en las calles, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban las calles haciendo que se crearan sombras densas y oscuras, el sueño lo había vencido, su cerebro había trabajado estos 2 últimos días más de lo normal, ella ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo, la extrañaba, se sentía algo estúpido al pensar en ella más de lo que debería pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer problemática, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, tratando de imaginarla cerca de el pero en eso se abrió la puerta, no quiso abrir los ojos pero sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama…

**-Shikamaru despierta**- La voz de su madre se escucho en la penumbra

Shikamaru no abría respondido a esa petición pero la voz de su madre le había parecido muy sospechosa, se levanto y la miro a los ojos, algo pasaba, sus ojos se mostraban tristes y angustiados…

**-Hablo la Quinta Hokage… dijo que te necesitaba urgentemente en su despacho**

Shikamaru no dijo ni hizo ni un reproche simplemente asintió con la cabeza y empezó a vestirse, en su pecho se sentía un malestar, no quería imaginarse lo peor, estaba preocupado, su instinto ninja le decía que algo pasaba y que no era nada bueno.

Otro golpe volvió a tocar su mejilla, ya eran 20 y aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que pararan, el dolor de sus mejillas no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en su espalda, la sal quemaba sus heridas sin ningún pudor, sus labios que antes eran suaves y sensuales ahora solo era un pedazo de carne destrozado pero a pesar de aquellas heridas una sonrisa cínica se mostraba sin ningún esfuerzo, no iba a dejar que aquellos sujetos obtuvieran lo que buscaban, de nuevo otro golpe la saco de sus pensamientos…

**-Se me esta acabando la paciencia Sabaku no Temari y cuando se me acaba la paciencia no soy tan comprensivo como lo estoy haciendo en estos instantes**

Tomo el mentón de la rubia para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dio cuenta que la noche por hoy había acabado, ella no hablaría, tenía una pequeña flama en sus ojos, algo que la hacía que no hablara, levanto un poco mas su barbilla para ver aquella sonrisa burlona que lo estaba fastidiando, soltó su barbilla para después darle un golpe en el estomago, cosa que provoco que más sangre saliera de su boca, tocio varias veces mientras que otro ninja la tomaba de los brazos para colocarla de nuevo en el calabozo.

Temari miro a su alrededor, de nuevo, había una humana en la mismas 4 paredes en la que ella estaba, aquella mujer la miraba mientras que ella miraba la oscuridad, aquella inmensa penumbra hacia que su corazón se sintiera embriagado, en su mente pasaban miles de momentos que había pasado con el chico, la voz de aquella mujer la hizo salirse de su pequeña fantasía…

**-Debes tener un secreto muy fuerte para que no hayan aniquilado… deberías sentirte feliz de que esos sujetos solo te golpearan**

Temari fijo su mirada en ella, los miraba con mucha atención, tratando de ver algún signo que le dijera la malicia de aquella mujer pero nada, en sus ojos solo se mostraba desolación y soledad, sentía las manos de aquella mujer que intentaba limpiar las manchas de sangre que estaban por todo su rostro, aquel pequeño tacto la hizo sentir mejor, la hizo recordar las cálidas caricias de su perezoso novio.

Llevaban 2 horas adentro de aquella habitación, de ves en cuando se escuchaban gritos y golpes, Shikamaru se encontraba sentado afuera de la habitación de la Hokage, no podía concentrarse, movía sus dedos en sincronía, los nervios lo carcomían, tenía la esperanza que Gaara y su hermano hicieran algo, sin pleno aviso se abrió la puerta del despacho, Shizune le dio la indicación de pasar, al entrar vio a todos los presentes…

**-Shikamaru hemos estado hablando de esto durante algún tiempo… nosotros somos consientes de las habilidades de Temari y también de la relación que tu llevas con ella pero a pesar de eso no podemos arriesgar ambas aldeas por una ninja**

**-Valla al grano Tsunade**

**-No podemos darle las exigencias que piden **

Al escuchar esas palabras Shikamaru tiro todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio, una furia jamás vista en la vida de aquel chico, la mayoría de los presentes lo conocían como una persona tranquila y muy razonable pero esta vez a todos los asusto su comportamiento…

**-Están diciendo que la van a dejar morir?... Por Kami Gaara es tu hermana, como vas a dejar que la maten asi de simple**

Gaara agacho su mirada, parecía avergonzado, los ojos de Shikamaru estaban inundados de lagrimas, se sentía un gran inútil, iban a dejarla morir solo por el egoísmo de unos cuantos terratenientes, eso era lo que pensaba, salío de la habitación con la rabia consumiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba en ese momento, caminaba rápido, intentando pensar pero Temari ocupaba cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Un dolor en su estomago hizo que se escapara un grito de frustración y dolor, el kunai rasgaba su piel como si fuera mantequilla, escuchaba las risas de sus verdugos, el ardor se sentía en todo su cuerpo, por un momento pensó en darse por vencida, quería dejar el dolor, el sufrimiento, todo atrás, pero tenía que cumplir una promesa, regresar con vida a Konoha porque el vago no podía cuidarse solo.

No tenía intención de mirar las nubes y mucho menos quería relajarse, estaba perturbado, el no iba a dejar que Temari muriera de esa forma tan ruin y despiadada, el iba a ir por ella aunque le costara la cabeza, sabía que si iba a buscarla lo iban a desterrar de Konoha y que había la posibilidad que lo iban a sentenciar con la pena máxima por no obedecer la orden de un superior.

Suspiro con pesadez y escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a donde el se encontraba, tenía que ser alguno de sus amigos ya que eran los únicos que sabían de ese lugar de descanso, vi una melena castaña que se acercaba a el, Shikamaru no le intereso ver quien era pero cuando se sentó a su lado lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos, la mano de su amigo intento consolarlo pero demasiado el dolor…

**-Esto no va a quedarse así Shikamaru… estamos en esto juntos**- La seriedad con la que hablaba Choji era casi irreconocible, era muy difícil encontrar a Choji en ese estado de animo- **Es nuestro camino ninja hermano**

Choji se acerco mas a el y lo abrazo mientras que Shikamaru empezaba a llorar con mas fuerza, no quería perderla de ese modo, eso no era lo que el tenía pensado cuando le dijo a Temari que compartiera su vida con el, escucho unas pisadas atrás de el y cuando volteo vio a todos sus amigos, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Kurenai e Ino, todos estaban ahí, los rostros de todos se notaban seguros…

**-Los conozco a ambos y definitivamente se que van a hacer algo muy estúpido**- La voz de Kakashi se escucho en medio de la multitud, nadie se movía, ni uno sonido se escuchaba en el ambiente, solo las respiración de todos los presentes- **Así que estoy dentro**

**-Sabemos que vas a hacer algo muy loco y pienso que si no voy, voy a sentirme como un verdadero idiota y me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida**- Naruto hablo con su particular voz, entre juguetona y seria

**-Conozco el lugar en donde Temari desapareció creo que puedo ayudarte, cierto Akamaru**- El pequeño ladrido del canino hizo que una sonrisa triunfal se posara en el rostro de Kiba

**-Y no te preocupes por el permiso de la Hokage, todo esta arreglado**- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura.

Shikamaru en ese momentos sintió un poco de esperanza de volver a ver el rostro de Temari, todos sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlo, los más grandes shinobis estaban ahí para rescatar a la hermosa princesa de la arena, a su Temari.

Un grito salió de su garganta cuando rompió el cuello de aquel hombre, a pesar de las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo no iba a dejarse vencer, corrió hacia la puerta y un fuerte golpe hizo que callera hasta el fondo de la celda, sintió como la sangre humedecía todo su rostro, trato de fijar su mirada pero todo se movía, aquel golpe la había dañado mas de lo que había imaginado, sintió como alguien tomaba sus cabellos con fuerza y la jalaba cerca de el…

**-Ahí algo que no te agrade de tu celda mi queridísima princesa de la Arena**- Lo dijo de una forma dulce pero lo que amargaba un poco aquella voz dulce era la forma en que el la tomaba su cabello

**-La celda esta genial si la comparamos con tu aliento, no te importaría hacerte un poco para**- No alcanzo a acabar la frase cuando un el puño de el golpeo su rostro, aquel hombre había roto su nariz, lagrimas involuntarias salían de sus ojos mientras que en el rostro del otro una tierna sonrisa se asomaba…

**-Mi querida princesa quisiera que mejorara su modales, su hermosa cara se esta deformando y la verdad me gustaría que perdurara su hermosura incluso cuando este muerta**

**-Sabes** -respiro con algo de dificultad- **Creo que morirás antes de que tengas el privilegio de verme muerta**- Tocio con fuerza y después le sonrió con cinismo- **Porque Nara Shikamaru destrozara tu patética sonrisa y desearas nunca haberme secuestrado idiota**- Rió con un poco de ilusión

**-Ojala que llegue para mañana porque será el último día de tu existencia mi princesa**- La miro por última vez y la dejo en el suelo

La sonrisa de Temari desapareció cuando aquel hombre cerro la puerta, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, en su vida la habían humillado tanto como lo estaba haciendo este sujeto, miraba sus cortadas y se maldecía una y otra ves por no haber sido mas fuerte, estaba agotada, había perdido mucha sangre, incluso cada ves que respiraba un fuerte dolor se acumulaba en su diafragma, lo único que la mantenía con vida era la esperanza que su prometido iría y la sacaría de aquel lugar.

Todos se encontraban en el bosque, cerca del lugar donde Temari había desaparecido, mientras que unos estaban de guardia otros montaban un pequeño campamento, Shikamaru miraba un mapa geográfico con mucha atención, viendo si había atajos o escondites, Kiba agudizaba su olfato para encontrar el rastro de la rubia, todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que muy apenas se dieron cuenta de los 5 ninjas que se aproximaron a ellos…

**-Kankuro si planeas detenernos lo lamentaras**

**-Al contrario quiero presentarles a los mejores rastreadores de Suna, ellos quieren ayudar con el rescate de Temari**

**-Rastreadores de la Arena haremos lo que pida**

Aquellos hombres se veían igual de decididos que sus compañeros, así que los aceptaron, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos tenía la habilidad de ver las cosas del pasado, en este caso, ver cual era el camino que habían tomado nuestros enemigos.

Kankuro se acerco a Shikamaru mirando los planos sin mucha atención, trato de descifrarlos pero definitivamente no tenía el cerebro del novio de su hermana, así que se limito a esperar a que el se dignara a hablarle…

**-Porque ella Kankuro?... que información tiene ella como para que no quieran ir a rescatarla**

**-Shikamaru… tu conoces a los de Suna, son personas demasiado orgullosas, y sabes que ellos jamás dirían que perdieron una guerra**

**-……**

**-Por esa razón hicieron un mecanismo que si un día atacaban la ciudad y no había nada que hacer, la ciudad se autodestruiría**

**-…**

**-Ese mecanismo tiene una clave que solo 3 personas en la aldea la saben, una de ellas es el Kazekage, el siguiente es el terrateniente y la última es…**

**-Temari**

**-Se que no entiendes a Gaara pero el tiene que pensar como Kazekage no como hermano, muchas vidas dependen de el.**

Shikamaru se quedo en silencio, Kankuro tenía razón pero aun así no podía dejar de culpar a Gaara por no haber hecho ni el mas minimo intento por recuperar a su hermana, muchas vidas estaban en juego, lo entendía, pero no era justo.

El equipo ya estaba hecho, Neji sería el primero por sus habilidades con el byakugan, Naruto por sus reacciones rápidas, Sakura por sus habilidades de curación, Choji y Rock Lee se encargarían de tomar a Temari, Kiba y Shino nos ayudarían con las trampas escondidas, los demás se quedarían cerca del lugar por si se necesitaban refuerzos.

**-Misión: Traer el trasero de Temari de vuelta a casa **


End file.
